Harry Potter, Savior and Monster Lord
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: (Sequel to whitetigerwolf's "The Monster's Husband")Raised and loved as the adopted son of Lilith, overlord of the Demon Realm, and her husband, and forging a kingdom with his own monster wives, Fate calls Harry Potter to his Destiny! He must return to the realm of his birth to face Voldemort; the Dark Lord who murdered his birth-parents. But he's not going alone!(Harry/Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, Savior and Monster Lord**

_**Hey, Everyone! Here it is; my sequel to whitetigerwolf's one-shot Harry Potter/Monster Girl Encyclopedia masterpiece; "The Monster's Husband"! After ret-conning a few details from the original work (with the author's blessing) this is the story of Harry returning to his birth-realm to fulfill his destiny. But he won't be returning alone!**_

_**Whitetigerwolf also gave me his blessing to ret-con a few details from his original work. I **_**did**_** say he was a terrific guy, didn't I? The biggest change is the kind of monster Hermione became, and he liked what I came up with when I told him. And sorry, but vicious as they are, manticores are too good for the likes of Snape! So I will be leaving him at the mercy of a different colony of monsters! Other changes are minor, but leaning in line with cannon.**_

_**I will also be using my versions of cool concepts I've seen in other HP fics here; such as 'Potter Manor', the wills of James and Lily, and a couple of fan-favorite pairings will become new wives. Needless to say, before reading this you should go read my prequel "Harry Potter the Demon Prince" and whitetigerwolf's "The Monster's Husband". Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Learning the Past**

_(The previous evening)_

_Harry turned to the three remaining members of the group that had arrived at his castle._

"_Now…what to do with you three?", he ruminated, pacing in front of their still-frozen forms. Then he sensed something calling to him from Dumbledore's robes. Curious, he summoned the Elder Wand from the old man's sleeve. As he held it, a wave of golden magick arose around him with a gentle breeze, and he felt a connection; as if to a very old friend. He chuckled. "It seems this wand is actually mine by birthright, having belonged to one of my ancestors. Ah! As is the cloak in your satchel. I thank you for bringing them to me, but you must still be punished for your intentions. Have no fear. None of you will die. And I assure you, I __**will**__ destroy your 'Dark Lord Voldemort'."_

_xxXXxx_

It was early afternoon when Harry slowly woke; Minerva, his new werecat wife, snuggled deep in his arms, purring contentedly. Smiling, he woke her with a kiss.

"Come, my love", he smiled. "Let's wake Hermione and join the rest of your sister-wives. Sirius and Remus are already there with Juliet and Laura. We have much to discuss."

Minerva purred as she stretched like a cat. The silky soft fur on her arms, legs, tail and ears was striped in black and a silvery blue-grey, much like her animagus form.

When they entered Hermione's room, the sound woke her, despite the deep sleep she fell into after dropping from exhaustion from hours of passionate sex with Harry the night before. She smiled adoringly at him.

"Good morning, Harry", she cooed. He nodded in reply, then she saw Minerva. "Is that you, Professor?"

"Indeed, Ms. Granger", the formerly older woman replied. "And I must say, I haven't felt this good in decades."

"You look so much younger", Hermione said, her black, cat-like ears standing up on her head through her hair. "I can tell you've become half-cat, but what am I?"

Harry smiled with equal love and pride, taking her taloned hands in his, pulling her to her pawed feet. She fluffed the large wings on her back, the feathers rustling almost silently.

"You have become the first of your kind, my dear Hermione", Harry said. "An exceptionally rare occurrence in monsterization. You have become a new breed of griffon; half-panther, and half-Owl Mage. What do you wish to call your new species?"

Still partly surprised at how easily she'd accepted her change, Hermione thought for a few moments. Picking up her wand, she cast a few simple charms, then smiled.

"Wiccagriff, I am a wiccagriff; a griffon-witch."

"Lovely", Harry grinned.

"Indeed, Ms. Granger", Minerva agreed. "Very appropriate."

"Come, my loves", Harry said. "The others are waiting for us."

xxXXxx

Sirius and Remus were waiting patiently in the throne-room with Harry's wives, their own embracing them lovingly. Sirius was practically giddy with honeybee Juliet. Her mother, Queen Bee Regina, smiled knowingly at the couple, happy that one of her elder daughters had found a husband. Dina the echidna, had the same look as she watched her werewolf daughter Laura with Remus Lupin.

Remus found himself remarkably at peace after his passionate night with the lovely werewolf girl. The near constant pain he felt due to the wolfsbane potion he'd been taking since he was bitten as a child was **gone**. His inner-wolf was silent and no longer fighting him to be free, as if it were truly content for the first time in his life. Somehow, as they mated, Laura had enabled Remus to finally fully embrace his inner-wolf; even shifting to his wolf form at one point as they mated.

He couldn't help but smile as she playfully growled and nipped at him while holding him close in her furry arms, bushy tail wagging. She was happy. Being born a werewolf allowed her to reach physical and sexual maturity much faster than any of her non-honeybee sisters. And wolves mate for life, so she was very happy with her mate. Oh, all the beautiful pups they would have! She couldn't wait to feel their first litter growing inside her!

The mens' revery was broken when Harry entered with his two newest wives.

"Merlin's Beard! Is that you, Minerva?", Sirius asked in shock. The werecat-witch nodded as she leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder, as Hermione did on his other side.

"Indeed, Lord Black", she replied with a purr. "And our magic remains intact, if not stronger. Ms. Granger and I are quite happy with our new forms, aren't we, my dear?"

"Yes, Professor. Harry is wonderful. I've never felt so _**loved**_ before in my life."

"My loves", Harry called, addressing his other wives. "Please welcome Minerva and Hermione."

The ladies moved forward to embrace them in warmth and welcoming, as Harry approached the men. Natasha joined him moments later.

"Is Hermione…?", Natasha began to ask.

"Yes, spontaneous monster evolution, an entirely new species", Harry confirmed to the smiling lilim. "Half-griffon/half-owl mage. Except that her feline features are those of a black panther rather than a lioness. She calls herself a 'wiccagriff'. Given what a gifted witch she already was, it is perfect for her new form."

"Well she _**is**_ the brightest witch of her age", Remus said. "But what about Dumbledore and the others? Where are they?"

"Don't worry, they have not been harmed", Harry assured them. "Neville is enjoying the pleasures of his new lilyraune wives in the field just outside. The other three, however…"

Harry explained what he'd seen in their minds, and revealed the wand and invisibility cloak he'd claimed from the old man.

"Neither of us are surprised about Snape", Sirius hissed. "Even in school, he was a greasy git. But we had no idea of the intentions of the others, Harry, I promise you."

"I know", Harry assured them. "You two were among my birth-parents' best friends, especially my father."

"What **did** you do with Snape, Molly, and Albus?", Remus asked.

Smiling, Harry walked over to a large mirror on the wall, and waved his hand, causing the reflection to swirl into an image….

"I had Anamaria gently drop Snape, who lusted for my mother and hated my father, into a colony of orcs", he said, an image of the man being lustfully ravished by the pig-like monster girls. "And it is _rutting_ season, so they won't stop until he's impregnated the entire clan. He'll spend the rest of his life as nothing more than a breeding stud for them, none claiming him as a husband."

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Snape's well-deserved fate. Harry waved his hand again, and the image shifted to Molly Weasely.

"The woman is now a faulty lilyraune", Harry told them, the image of a now younger, somewhat more beautiful Molly as the stem of one of the huge flowers, but looking very sad and lonely. The men felt a wave of pity, not just for her, but more for her family back home.

"Harry", Remus began, "I admit that Molly can be overbearing, and her plans to rope you into marrying her daughter were wrong. But her husband Arthur is a good man and their children are innocent. Could you truly take her from them forever?"

Harry considered his words, then nodded.

"I cannot change her back, even if I wanted to", Harry said. "However, when we return to your realm, we will bring her with us and return her to her family for transplant."

"So that means….?", Sirius started to ask.

"Yes", Harry smiled. "I _**will**_ return with you, along with my wives. I've known I have a destiny to fulfill back there since I arrived in this realm. I will vanquish this 'Voldemort' for the good of all, and avenge my birth-parents."

"That's wonderful, my boy!", Sirius crowed, clapping his godson on the shoulder.

"But what about Albus?", Remus inquired. "He's the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, those of us most dedicated to stopping the Dark Lord."

Harry's expression darkened, and he waved his hand in front of the mirror again. This time it showed a young, androgenous yet attractive looking succubus-like being wandering a forest.

"He was the one who left me with my abusive muggle relatives, _**knowing**_ it was against my parents' wishes", Harry scowled. "He wanted me humble and moldable when I began school. He was convinced that I had to sacrifice myself to make Voldemort vulnerable enough to destroy. He never even considered another way, firmly believing in his own legend and that he couldn't be wrong."

"I'm not surprised", Sirius huffed. "In the last war with Voldemort, he made similar sacrifices, 'for the greater good', he'd so often said."

"What did you do to him?", Remus asked, looking at the former Albus Dumbledore in the mirror.

"*chuckle!*When I looked into his mind, I also saw his long suppressed attraction and desire for men", Harry smirked. "So I monsterized him into an alp and set him free. When he, or should I say she, claims a husband and copulates with him, she'll complete the change into a full succubus."

He waved his hand one last time, returning the mirror to normal. Then he turned back to them with a warm smile.

"But enough of this", he said. "Come! Let's all go eat, and I can hear all about my birth-parents from those who actually knew them."

"Of course", Minerva grinned.

"And perhaps you could tell us how you came to be here, Harry?", Sirius asked as they followed Harry and his wives to the dining hall. "And everything that's happened to you here?"

xxXXxx

It was a grand feast in the dining hall, celebrating Harry's guests and two new wives. Even Neville joined them, though he was reluctant to leave his wives for even a short time. Stories were exchanged along with the food, drink, and good cheer. Harry was grateful to learn about his birth-parents, that they were good and selfless people who had bravely defied the Dark Lord. The entire group from the birth-realm were amazed by Harry's story of his life here, as the adopted son of the Overlord and her husband; and meeting each of his wives.

They were particularly shocked when Harry described Lilith removing the soul fragment from his scar, as Dumbledore had told the whole Order what he'd learned about Voldemort creating horcruxes to make himself immortal. But the laughter of the Harry's smaller children drew them from their dark thoughts. Sirius could not help his joyful laughter as he doted upon and played with them. They were, after all, the daughters of his godson; so they were practically his grandchildren.

The celebration lasted well into the night. Most of his wives ushered the yawning children to their chambers to bed. Natasha remained with Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Sirius, Juliet, Remus and Laura.

"It's getting late", Harry said. "We will discuss plans to return and deal with Voldemort in the morning. Natasha, please show Hermione and Minerva to our private chamber. I will join you three shortly."

"Of course, Husband", Natasha grinned, with looks of eager lust on the others' faces as they departed.

"Sirius, Remus", Harry smiled warmly. "Thanks to you, I feel closer to my birth-parents than ever before."

"We're just happy to have found you happy and healthy, Harry", Sirius said.

"We're glad you found a loving family here", Remus added.

"Thank you. I was lucky. I bid you good night", Harry smirked. "You two _**will**_ give my daughters a pleasant evening, won't you?"

Both men blushed as their wives embraced them and began to pull them toward their rooms.

Harry grinned, and walked over to his mirror again. He waved his hand, causing the reflection to swirl once again.

"Mother", he called. "May we speak?"

The swirl resolved into the image of Lilith a few moments later.

"Harry, my dear", she replied with the adoring smile of a mother. "I always have time for my children. How are you and Natasha?"

"We are well and happy."

"And your other wives and children?"

"Wonderful, Mother", Harry smiled. "Regina lays more eggs for the hive every month. Zamira and Cleos are both pregnant again, and Anamaria will be laying another egg in a few weeks. And the children are all a joy. In fact, Juliet and Laura now have husbands."

"That's wonderful, Harry!", Lilith cooed.

"In fact that last part is part of why I needed to speak with you."

"Oh? What has happened, my Son?"

"Their husbands are the best friends of my birthparents", he said. "One of whom is also my godfather. They arrived last evening with several others, two of whom are now my wives."

"Really?", Lilith grinned. Then she looked thoughtful. "I thought I felt a dimensional breach into our realm late yesterday. They came looking for _**you**_, didn't they?"

"Yes, Mother", Harry said. "I dealt with the few whose intentions were less than pure appropriately, but their overall mission was clear. It's time for me to go back."

"*sigh*I knew this day would come", Lilith said with a touch of sadness. "Very well. Make your plans. I shall be there in a few days with the fragment and help you with the portal. But for now(smiling brightly), tell me all about your new wives and these friends of your birthparents!"

Harry chuckled, and began an abridged version of the events. After all, he has three beautiful and horny wives waiting in his bedchamber. Though he had no doubt they would 'entertain' each other until he arrives.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Well, that's my first chapter. What do you all think? I promise, this will be longer than the prequel. **

**The "Wiccagriff" is my own creation, and just seemed far more appropriate for Hermione than a troll. I was going to turn her into a griffon, but then I found the MGE entry foe the "Owl Mage", and had an "AHA!"-moment! LOL! And it's not like I haven't created my own monster girls for my works before. In "The Exile of Van Hellscream", I created and used "Pegasus" and Hippogriff" girls.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, the plans for the return to Harry's birthrealm are made in earnest. Plus Hermione, Minerva, Sirius and Remus all get to meet Harry's adopted mother when the Overlord herself pays them a visit! **_

_**Meanwhile back home, Voldemort is starting to feel uneasy and suspicious. It's been days, and yet Snape has yet to report back concerning whatever urgent matter Dumbledore summoned him for. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Plans and Machinations**

(Malfoy Manor, the home realm)

Voldemort was in a foul mood. His Death Eaters knew to avoid him when he was like this. Only Bellatrix and Malfoy remained in his presence, as the most trusted members of his inner circle; as well as Wormtail, devoted lackey that he was.

"What news from the Ministry, Lucius?", the Dark Lord asked.

"Minister Fudge still trusts me implicitly, My Lord", the platinum blonde man reported smoothly. "He also still chooses to believe you have not returned, despite the rumors. *chuckle!* He is still hoping to avoid a full panic by blaming all the Death Eater activity on Bellatrix here and the others who escaped from Azkaban."

"Exellent", Voldemort hissed with a smirk. "But what are you _**not**_ telling me, my slippery friend?"

"*ahem*Well, the former member families of the Alliance formed by James Potter in the last war appear to be uniting again", Malfoy sweat-dropped slightly. "They managed to barely push through a few of the measures through the Wizengamot requested by Amelia Bones for her aurors."

"It matters not", Voldemort snorted derisively. "The DMLE is no match for us, especially now that I have my full Inner Circle back from Azkaban, and the Dementors on my side. MacNair and Greyback are recruiting among the dark creatures for us as well. What _does_ concern me is whatever Dumbledore is up to. He and several of his followers have been missing for days, and no word from Severus. Where did they go? And what are they up to? I want you both to press all our informants, even if they only uncover rumors!"

"My Lord?", a voice from the door called meekly. "Please forgive the interruption, and I didn't mean to overhear, but…."

"Ah! Young Draco, please come in", Voldemort greeted smoothly. "You have something to tell me?"

"I've heard a rumor among my former schoolmates, including some just back from Hogwarts for the summer holiday", Draco said, kneeling before the Dark Lord. "They say that Dumbledore is seeking 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

"WHAT?!", Lucius snarled. "Impossible!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA!", Bellatrix cackled madly. "He's been missing for almost twenty years! He _**must**_ be dead! Poor itty-bitty-_baby_ **Potter~!**"

"_**SILENCE!"**_, Voldemort roared, standing from his throne, eyes blazing. "It matters not how long Potter has been missing! If anyone can find him, it's that goat-faced old fool! Wormtail! Go infiltrate and search the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts for evidence to either confirm or dispell this rumor."

"Yes, my Lord", the rat-faced man squeaked as he all but stumbled out of the room.

"In the meantime, Lucius, have all our spies and informants keep an eye out for _**any**_ sign of Potter! Bellatrix! Begin planning attacks on the Potter-allied families! They need to learn the price of opposing me. And Lucius? How goes the….. 'restoration' of Riddle Manor?"

"Nearly complete, my Lord", Malfoy senior replied. "In a few more days it will be a fortress more secure and deadly than Azkaban."

"Exellent. Then it will be time for magical Britain to learn of my return, and submit to my rule."

xxXXxx

"And you're certain that the Potter ancestral home—my home—has sufficient ambient magick to maintain the two-way mirror-portal with my castle here?", Harry asked of Sirius and Remus.

"Without a doubt, Harry", Sirius assured him. "And its wards are nigh impenetrable, maintained by the powerful spirit of an ancient dragon named Raknor, who willingly bound himself to the Potter family long ago; so it's completely safe."

"Like Hogwarts, the Potter lands are where several of our world's ley-lines cross or intersect", Remus explained. "Only Stonehenge has more in all of Europe, and even then it's only one more line."

"Aside from Potter Manor itself and the ruins of Potter Castle, there are several smaller manors on the property", Sirius added. "They were originally built for any vassals or allies in need of a safe haven."

"Juliet? A word?", Regina smiled after hearing that.

"Yes, Mother", the honey bee said. She walked over and took her mother's hands and they touched antennae. They spoke telepathically, so as to not disturb the on-going discussion.

'_Yes, Mother?'_

'_As you can guess, I cannot leave the hive. Your father and the others will be able to go and return at will, but I must remain here, your sisters need me.'_

'_But, Mother…..'_

'_However, your time has come my dear', _Regina grinned proudly. _'You are among the eldest of my daughters, and you've found a loving husband in the godfather of your father. You are ready….to become __**queen**__ of your own hive, my daughter.'_

'_Queen of my own…?! But, Mother! Where….? How…?'_

'_The ruins of Potter Castle seem an ideal place to build a hive, given how successful we've been here. As for "how", kiss me, my daughter."_

Confused, Juliet leaned in to kiss her mother. Regina kissed her lips, turning into an open-mouthed kiss. Juliet was surprised when honey richer and sweeter than any she'd had before poured from her mother's mouth into hers. She swallowed instinctively until Regina stopped.

'_Royal Honey, my daughter. Only given to royals of the hive. In about a week, your change into a queen will be complete. Once it is, you will be able to lay eggs fertilized by your husband's seed, once you feed him your own Royal Honey. Choose twenty of your clutch-sisters to go with you to establish your hive.'_

'_Thank you, Mother! I'm so happy!'_

"Remus and I should pass through first, Harry", Sirius said. "The wards will recognize us, and we can calm and prepare the staff and Raknor for you and your wives and children. Such an unexpected breach of the wards will alarm everyone and put them on-edge."

"I see you point", Harry agreed, then smirked. "I don't want to frighten anyone but our enemies."

"You can be assured, Harry, that they will welcome you and your extended family with open arms", Remus smiled. "The Potter family has a centuries-long tradition of open and equal acceptance of everyone, no matter their species or blood-status."

"I'm happy to hear tha…"

Just then, two honey bee guards entered and announced….

"Father! Grandmother has arrived!"

"Then please show her in!", He smiled excitedly. They nodded with grins as Harry, his wives and children all knelt facing the entrance to the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Neville all followed suit, as a massive aura of magick preceded the divinely beautiful and surpassingly sultry and regal figure that entered, striding confidently toward them.

"All Hail Lilith, Overlord of the Demon Realm", Harry and the ladies and children all intoned at once.

"Rise, my children", she smiled when she stopped just in front of Harry and Natasha.

They did, Harry and Natasha hugging her first, followed by the other wives who were familiar with her and all the children swarmed their grandmother.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you all", she chortled to the children. "My! How you all have grown! Have you all been behaving for your father and mothers?"

"Yes, Grammy Lilith!", they all replied at once.

"Excellent! Now, all of you go play. I have much to discuss with your parents and guests. I'll read you all a story for bed tonight."

"Okay!", they all cried cheerfully, then left the room.

"Mother", Harry greeted, hugging her again.

"Harry", Lilith grinned proudly.

"How is Daddy?", Natasha asked, as Lilith released Harry to hug her.

"He is well, and very proud of you all", she replied. She conjured an ornate, sheathed sword, and held it out to Harry. "When I informed him of these events, he asked me to give you this; the Star-Sword, the enchanted blade he carried as a Hero. He said, 'may it serve you as well as it served me'."

Harry was flabbergasted. His adopted father's sword!

"I-I'm honored to take up his blade. I can only try my best to be worthy of it."

"I have no doubts that you will, my Son. Now", Lilith grinned. "I want to meet the new members of our family!"

"Of course", Harry grinned as well. "My loves? Sirius? Remus? Neville? This is Lilith; Overlord of the Demon Realm, and my adopted mother(They bowed their heads respectfully). Mother? May I introduce Sirius Black; my godfather and Remus Lupin; werewolf and my honorary uncle. Both best-friends of my birth-parents."

"A pleasure to meet you both", she told them. "I would very much like to know more about my Son's birth-parents."

"Thank you, Highness", both replied.

"*Pshhh!* No need for that 'Highness' stuff with family", Lilith said, hugging both men at once.

"You raised and taught Harry well", Sirius grinned with gratitude.

"He was a joy to raise, and I love him dearly", she replied, looking fondly at her son.

"And this is Neville Longbottom, Mother", Harry continued, the other young man blushing. "We have the same birthday, so the prophesy could have applied to either of us. His mother is my godmother, and had things been different, we would have been raised like brothers. He has a talent for plants and now has liliraune wives in the garden."

"A pleasure, young one", Lilith smiled warmly. "You must be very brave to come to another realm to seek Harry. Your parents must be very proud."

Nevilles shy smile faded to a downcast look. "M-my mum and dad were tortured to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse not long after Harry's parents were murdered. My Gran raised me by herself."

"I am so very sorry, Neville", Lilith placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps some of the healing magick of our realm can help them."

"I already plan to see what I can do when we get there, Mother", Harry smiled.

"That's my boy", Lilith grinned proudly.

"Mother, this is Minerva and Hermione", he smiled, his arms around each of them. "My newest wives."

"Ah, I can see you are a powerful and experienced mage in your own right, Minerva", Lilith smiled approvingly. The werecat-witch nodded modestly. "You will find my Harry to be a quick study for anything you have to teach him. And Hermione….Oh you are _**lovely**_, my dear. Now-now, don't be shy! Come here and let me look at you."

With an encouraging smile and nod from Harry, the first wiccagriff stepped closer to her new mother-in-law. Lilith took her taloned hands in her own, looking her over appraisingly; from her feathery cat-like ears to the fluffy feathers for silent flight on her wings to the black fur of her legs and tail. Then she pulled the girl into a hug.

"Utterly beautiful! I am so happy for you, Harry", Lilith gushed when she released Hermione. "You and Dina were already blessed with a daughter of a new species, a rare honor in itself. And now this very talented young witch, monsterized by your own power into a new species as well? You are truly blessed, my Son. Welcome to the family, my new daughters! May you both be blessed with many, many children with Harry!"

They thanked her warmly as Harry blushed slightly. Even after all this time, he still had some modesty, and all his wives found his blushes adorable. Then Lilith turned serious.

"Now, we must discuss how to create a stable, permanent, two-way portal between our realms. It will require time and a great deal of power to establish. You will need my help", the Overlord said. "But first, I brought **this **from my vault for you, Harry."

Lilith conjured up a clear jar containing a golf-ball sized mass of black flames. Sirius and Remus both gasped and recoiled, realizing what it was; the horcrux Lilith had removed from young Harry's head years ago. The thing writhed angrily within the jar, as Lilith passed it to Harry.

"Ugh! Even after all these years, this….._**thing**_ still utterly disgusts me!", the Overlord said.

"Thank you, Mother", he said. "From what I've learned, I can use this to track down and destroy **all** of that bastard's horcruxes. He **won't** cheat death again. And then once peace is restored….. then perhaps I can bring your message of Love and Coexistence to my birth-realm, Mother."

"Worthy goals, my Son", Lilith smiled, cupping his cheek. "For now, continue making your plans and preparations while Natasha and I begin the Mirror-Portal Ritual. When it is ready, we will call you and the others to help complete it and open the doorway."

"Understood, Mother", Harry nodded. Then he turned to the others. "Cleos?"

"Yes, Beloved?", his Cyclops wife piped up.

"I know you are pregnant with our next child, even if you're not showing yet", he said. "Can you work your forge without risking the baby?"

"Of course, Beloved", she grinned confidently, flexing her muscles. "My kind can safely continue our normal work until our final two months before birth."

"Then please take requests from anyone who needs weapons or armor, my Dear", Harry smirked. "We are preparing for battle. Desdemona can help you. Her full-size dragon-form recently molted."

She grinned, then went to fire up the forge, while Dedemona went to collect her recently shed skin.

"Zamira?"

"Yes, Honey?", the arachne smirked naughtily.

"I and most of your sister wives will require robes and cloaks to wear over our armor and weapons. I leave that task in your very capable hands."

"Of course, Honey", she replied. "But I think I'll just stick with my usual ensemble myself", she winked.

"I knew you would", he smirked knowingly. Of all his wives, only Natasha and Dina were more seductive than Zamira. However, the sexy arachne was the most shameless when it came to her clothes…..when they wore any, that is.

"Sirius, Remus, and Minerva? I need you to tell me everything there is to know about the rest of the Order of the Phoenix as it currently stands. Neville? Hermione? Who among your peers could be trusted as allies, or even new members? Then we can make plans on what to do next when we get there."

"After we talk, I better figure out how to safely transplant my wives and Mrs. Weasley", Neville added.

"Good thinking", Harry smiled at his new friend. "My honey bee daughters could probably help you with that."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: The forces of good and the forces of evil are both on the move and making plans. What will Voldemort do when 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' returns? How will the Order react to the loss of Dumbledore? And what did Harry mean about bringing Lilith's "message of Love and Coexistence" to his birth-realm?**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Voldemort strikes at the Light Alliance in a show of force and terror to strike fear into the magical world at the return of the Dark Lord! And Dumbledore, the 'Leader of the Light', is nowhere to be seen. Fear grips the witches and wizards of Britain.**_

_**But, a glimmer of hope! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, returns to the realm of his birth, and the news is gonna spread through Wizarding Britain like wildfire!**_

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**

Simultaneous multiple attacks were launched as dusk faded into full night, each under the light of the Dark Mark, all on wizarding families that were either members of the Potter Alliance or famously aligned to the Light and had opposed Voldemort in the past. A spy within the Ministry had locked all the target families out of the floo network to prevent their escape.

Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda Tonks nee Black were able to floo to the DMLE due the incompetence of the team of Death Eaters who attacked their home prematurely, before their floo was locked down. The senior aurors on duty raised the alarm and checked for other attacks elsewhere, as auror Nymphadora Tonks did what she could to comfort her parents.

Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt discovered the Dark Mark appearing in multiple locations, and gasped when he saw one located over Bones Manor, home of his friend and boss, DMLE Director Amelia Bones and her niece Susan! He was about to order a full force there when the ladies in question appeared with the sharp *Crack!* with a house elf. They were both coughing and smudged with soot and cried out as the elf keeled over, a terrible wound becoming apparent.

"Ladies's safe now", she smiled with her last breath.

"Director Bones!", Kingsley rushed to her side. "There are multiple attacks under the Dark Mark! When I learned one was over Bones Manor we feared the worst!"

"It's worse than that", his boss hissed with anger. "Our wards and defenses were holding…until You-know-Who joined his dogs! The rumors of his return are now confirmed by my own eyes! And tales of his power were no exaggerations, either. He destroyed one of our ancient ward-stones with a _**single**_ blasting curse! We held as long as we could when we realized the floo was locked down and they'd set wards to trap us inside! Realizing the battle was hopeless, Mimsy brought us here, but _**he**_ fired off a curse at us as we disappeared. I want every available auror dispatched to every attack NOW! Kingsley, you and Tonks get down to the Floo Network Control Office and get those floos open immediately!"

xxXXxx

The wards and ancient defenses of Longbottom Manor held, just barely, with Augusta Longbottom and the family house elves putting up a fierce defense against the combined Death Eater/Dementor attack. The old dowager had zero qualms using deadly curses and brutal hexes to protect her home, killing two Death Eaters and gravely injuring three more. They managed to hold out until a squad of aurors arrived, forcing the attackers to retreat without their dead. But two of the family elves had died to protect the elder Lady Longbottom.

xxXXxx

Xenophilius Lovegood fearlessly exchanged hexes with the Death Eaters while his daughter Luna, a recent graduate of Hogwarts, kept the Dementors at bay with a Patronus Charm. When the aurors arrived, they were able to stun two injured Death Eaters for arrest and questioning before the others port-keyed away and the Dementors withdrew. Luna collapsed from magical exhaustion, while the aurors had to immediately port-key her father to St. Mungo's due to his grievous wounds. His chances of recovery were unclear.

xxXXxx

The Most Ancient and Noble Greengrass family, while a member of the Potter Alliance, were purebloods and still viewed by most as a Dark aligned family. So they were caught almost completely by surprise by the Death Eaters' attack! With the floo cut-off and anti-apparition/port-key wards placed by the attackers, the Lord's son and Heir stood and fought to cover the escape of his father and his own wife and daughters through a secret passage. The family house elves hurried to transfer as much of the gold and valuables from the Manor to the family vaults in Gringott's before they and Erickson Greengrass were overwhelmed and killed. By the time the aurors arrived, Greengrass Manor was in flames beneath the Dark Mark.

xxXXxx

At the Burrow, Arthur Weasley and his children were in a desperate, pitched battle with the Death Eaters attacking from all sides, led by the maniacal Bellatrix LeStrange. Arthur, Bill, Ginny, Ron and his new bride Lavender, were holding the ground-floor, while twins Fred and George took the offensive from the upper floors. The sheer craziness of the hexes, charms, and objects the twins hurled out the windows, combined with the determined defense from the ground floor windows, kept the attackers off-balance until a force of aurors port-keyed in nearby. Bellatrix hissed in frustration, and ordered a withdrawal.

xxXXxx

The Death Eaters found naught but an empty house once they breached the wards around Abbot Manor, as the family was on holiday at their villa in Italy. The frustrated intruders slaughtered the lone house elf left behind to mind the estate and looted what they could from the house.

xxXXxx

Under the eerie light of the Dark Mark, a muggle pedestrian bridge across the Thames in London mysteriously buckled and collapsed. Many of the people crossing at the time lost their lives. Walden MacNair's crooked, yellow teeth shown in a wide, nasty grin as he and his team port-keyed back to their master.

xxXXxx

A phalanx of Death Eaters wearing skull-masks and black robes with tall, pointed hoods marched down Diagon Alley; causing panic and mayhem, blasting random shops with explosive curses or fiend-fire. They cut down the two aurors on-duty with ease before disappearing into Knockturn Alley.

xxXXxx

The following day dawned over the Potter Estate. Things had been quiet ever since Sirius Black had briefly taken refuge here years ago until he was exonerated. Over breakfast in the kitchen of the Manor, husband and wife caretakers Victor and Emily were saddened to read of the attacks in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Their somber mood carried over to the house elves.

But, they all had their duties; to maintain the manor and estate for the next Lord Potter…..

"_**BREACH IN THE WARDS!"**_, the guardian dragon-spirit Raknor roared from the ether.

"Where, Raknor?", Victor asked anxiously. Ever since all the wards were updated and tied to Raknor after the last war with Voldemort, they'd been impregnable. For there to be a breach was _**unthinkable!**_ "And how?!"

"_The Great Hall! A portal! A magick I have not seen in this world for __**centuries!**__ I have no way to stop or block it!"_

Victor and Emily ran to the hall, joined by the estate's four house elves. The wizarding portraits of the previous Lords and Ladies were all anxiously looking at the large mirror that took up most of the wall at the end of the hall. It was swirling with eldritch energies.

Suddenly, two familiar figures emerged, accompanied by unusual escorts. The wards recognized and accepted Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Lord Black? Mr. Lupin?", Victor said in a shocked tone beside his wife. "What? H-how? And who…?"

"Easy, Victor", Sirius replied gently. "Everything is fine. Better than fine, actually. Juliet here is my wife."

The bee girl on his arm nodded with a friendly smile. "Hello."

"And Laura is my mate", Remus added. The she-wolf waved with a smirk.

"B-b-but why are you here?", Emily asked. "What's going on?"

"_And where did you come from?!"_, Raknor demanded. _"The knowledge to create portals was lost centuries ago!"_

"And what do you mean that everything is 'better than fine'?", Victor asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Because we found Harry", Remus grinned.

"And he's right behind us", Sirius smirked, "with his wives and children."

Even Raknor was stunned silent. Could it be? After 20 years, the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter was coming home at last?!

Both Sirius and Remus and their wives smiled as they turned to look back at the mirror-portal.

A tall, athletic young man of a little over twenty years of age stepped through. His long, black hair was tied back in a bushy ponytail, as if that were the only way to tame it. His emerald green eyes shone brightly, the fabled lightning-bolt shaped scar clearly visible upon his brow over his right eye. His forest-green and black silk robes and cloak fit him perfectly. On his right arm was what appeared to be a white she-demon of divine yet sinful beauty, and on his left arm was a no-less beautiful girl with features of a panther and owl; including a large pair of feathered wings on her back. These three were followed by six more very beautiful, non-human women, along with many small children resembling them; all of which shared their Father's emerald-green eyes.

They were followed by another young man about the same age levitating two enormous flowers in front of him; one with two beautiful, green-skinned girls inside, the other with one that looked a bit older with red hair and a forlorn look on her face.

Finally, twenty more bee girls resembling Juliet came through, each carrying a large chest or trunk. The mirror then dimmed and returned to normal in appearance, but an undercurrent of magick could still be felt from it.

Harry smiled warmly at those assembled before him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling a warm familiarity from this place. He felt his magical core connect with the history, his ancestry of this land. He belonged here. It felt like….._**home**_.

Raknor could sense the Potter Family magick in him, and felt the loving acceptance of the estate itself embrace the young man like a comforting blanket. There was no mistake. He was the very image of his father, but with the bright eyes of his mother.

"_**The Prodigal Son has returned!**__"_, Raknor announced loud and proud. _"__**Welcome home, Lord Hadrian James Potter!**__"_

Victor, Emily, and the elves all briefly bowed as the smiling Harry approached and stopped before them.

"Welcome home, Lord Potter", they all said at once.

"Thank you. But please", he said warmly, "you can just call me 'Harry'."

"Oh thank Merlin you've returned, Sir!", Victor gushed, shaking his hand. "I am Victor, your devoted butler. This is my wife Emily, your head maid. These are your family's house elves; Turner (the one wearing a smaller version of Victor's butler uniform nodded curtly with a smile.), Remmy (he was dressed like a chef), Blinky, and Polly(the two females were dressed like maids). The last time we saw you was just before your parents went into hiding with you."

"We mourned their deaths", Emily sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But we were overjoyed to learn you'd survived. But when you disappeared ten years later, we feared the worst. Oh, we can't tell you how happy we are that you've returned to your ancestral home!"

"Thank you", he said humbly. "I thank you all for taking excellent care of the estate in my absence, and preparing it so well for my return."

"The timing of your return is most fortuitous, Sir", Victor said gravely.

"Why? What's happened?", Harry asked with concern.

Victor handed him the copy of the Daily Prophet resignedly. Harry read about the attacks of the previous evening with an arched eye-brow.

"Now that the Dark Lord has stepped out of the shadows and made his presence publicly known", Emily shuddered with fear. "The wizarding world is panicking, gripped with terror. Most of the ministry is paralyzed, unsure of what to do."

Harry nodded grimly.

"First, let's get everyone settled", he said finally. Then he turned to Sirius, Remus, and Neville. "Then, we have allies to contact and plans to make. Natasha, Dina, Hermione, and Minerva? Please make sure this end of the portal is stable. We want to be able to go back and forth at will."

The lilim, echidna, wiccagriff, and werecat all nodded and kissed him before turning back toward the mirror.

"Victor, would you please show the rest of us around the Manor?", Harry asked with a smile. "I'm sure that my children are anxious to pick out their rooms."

"Yay!", many of the little ones cheered.

"Of course, Sir", Victor replied with a smile, leading the way. Harry followed along behind his wives and children. While they were distracted, he conjured the jar containing the repugnant fragment. The black flame flared angrily in a hopeless attempt to break free.

"Your days are numbered, murderer", he said to himself. "And thanks to this vile thing, you _**won't**_ cheat Death again."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Things are heating up! Next chapter, Harry starts reaching out, first to the Weasley family. And Neville returns to Longbottom Manor with his new wives, and rumors of Harry's return reach the ears of the Dark Lord!**

**The bulk of this version of Potter Manor/Estate and the characters of Victor and Emily are taken from "Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure" written by Dragon-Raptor (seriously, it is a "must-read"!). I'm just adding the ruins of Potter Castle to the estate as well for Juliet and Sirius to build their new hive.**

**xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, Everyone! The multiple, simultaneous Death Eater attacks in the last chapter were inspired by a similar event in "Harry Potter & the Curse's Cure" written by Dragon-Raptor(Seriously! Go read it!). **_

_**This chapter, we see Voldemort's reaction to the results of his Death Eaters' attacks, as well as the Ministry finally acknowledging that the Dark Lord has returned.**_

_**In the meantime, Harry begins reaching out to the Order. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 4: Tide of Hope**

Voldemort was not pleased, as the leaders of several of his attack teams were painfully aware under the Cruciatus Curse. A few of their targets escaped, while most of the others had been able to defend themselves long enough for aurors to arrive. Only one member of one targeted family was eliminated, as well as a few house elves. There were injuries on both sides, and a few of his Death Eaters had been apprehended by the aurors.

However, the attacks alone, plus the few meager gains, had the desired effect; wizarding Britain was in panic, the Ministry nearly paralyzed. And still no sign of Dumbledore or Potter. Soon, he would have all the forces at his command ready to move on the Ministry.

xxXXxx

Augusta Longbottom and the surviving house elves were inspecting the manor to assess any damage and put it right. Earlier they'd given the two elves that were killed a proper burial in what had been the elves' favorite corner of the garden. She knew her grandson Neville would approve.

They had just finished repairing the greenhouse attached to the back of the Manor – Neville's favorite place – when Augusta felt a familiar ripple in the wards. She smiled in happy relief when she heard the front door open.

"Gran?! Are you all right?", Neville called out.

"Yes, Neville dear", she called out in reply as she approached the foyer. "Those filthy Death Eaters were no match for me! Welcome….home?"

Augusta stared in wonder at the sight before her. She was relieved to see him home and unharmed. But levitating beside him was an enormous, white, pitcher-shaped flower; complete with vines and dirt clumped around the roots. But the most shocking part were the two naked, shapely, beautiful, green-skinned females who smiled at her from within the flower. They each had long pink hair and a white, star-shaped flower crowning their head. They were with Neville, and the wards had let them through, so they weren't a threat, and they looked friendly enough. But their total lack of modesty gave the elder witch pause. Then she caught the sweetest of scents, and all her worries melted away.

"Thanks, Gran", he smiled, hugging her. "How bad was it?"

"I took down a couple, and we held out until the aurors came", she told him. "But Teakle and Ziri were killed protecting me."

"Oh no", he sighed sadly. All the elves had helped raise him, and he cared about them all. They were family. "I'm so sorry. I should've been here to help you."

"Neville dear, don't blame yourself", she told him. "You were on an important mission. Dumbledore needed you."

Neville looked up with a wry smile. That's when he noticed his gran and the elves staring up at his wives, who looked as if they shared his grief over the loss of the two elves.

"Neville, dear, who….?"

"Oh! Sorry, Gran", he stammered. "This is Venus and Polly. I met them when we found Harry in that other realm. Girls, this is my Gran. She raised me after what happened to my parents."

"Greetings, Grand Lady", they said in unison, smiling sweetly.

"Hello", she replied, then looked back to Neville with a knowing smile. "I suppose I should not be surprised that you brought home a rare new plant for the greenhouse. What unique magical properties do they have?"

"Quite astounding, actually", he blushed as they grinned. "But they're not just another specimen, Gran. Venus and Polly are…*ahem* they're my wives."

The elves rushed to catch Lady Longbottom as she fainted.

"Gran?!"

xXx

"Your wives?", Augusta asked as Neville replanted the girls' flower in the largest planter in the center of the greenhouse. "

"Yes, Gran", he said, then kissed them, and turned to her. "I hope you're all right with that, Gran, because I'd rather die than live without them."

"What? No-no, it's fine. They're both very lovely girls. I'm just trying to understand all of this", she said. "And what about your betrothal contract with the Abbot girl? You _do_ still love and want to marry her, don't you?"

"Of course I do", he assured her. "And I already told Venus and Polly all about Hannah."

"We can't wait to meet her", Venus smiled.

"We hope she will like us and be ok with sharing", Polly added.

"As soon as we reconfigure the house so my bedroom is adjacent to the greenhouse and I'm settled, I'll owl Hannah asking her to come over as soon as she can."

"Can you two give my Neville children?", Augusta asked them.

"Of course", Polly chirped cheerfully.

"Every Spring we will release dozens of seeds that have been fertilized by our beloved throughout the year", Venus grinned.

"And when our daughters grow, they will all be as beautiful as we are", Polly concluded.

"So only plant-daughters?"

"Yes", Venus confirmed.

"Well, having more than one spouse is not uncommon in the wizarding world", Augusta said. "Especially among the Noble families, so Hannah will likely agree. But, Neville, to assure the continuation of the Longbottom line, I suggest Hannah become Lady Longbottom when you marry, so she can provide you with a male heir."

"That does make sense", Neville nodded. "Girls?"

"We're fine with that", Polly said.

"We don't care about such things, as long as we can be with our love", Venus smiled.

"Very well. I guess that settles that", Augusta sighed with relief. "You said you found Harry Potter?"

"And we brought him home, Gran", he grinned. "Let tell you everything."

xxXXxx

The damage around the Burrow was extensive, and it took everyone working together to fix everything. Arthur found himself thankful that Molly hadn't been here to see the mess. They had all just sat down for tea when there was a knock on the door. Everyone drew their wands and readied themselves, the Arthur called through the door, "Who is it?"

"Arthur! Arthur, open the door!", a familiar voice called, causing everyone to gasp.

"M-Molly?!", Arthur threw open the door…..

To see a young man about Ron's age in black, green, and gold levitating a large, pitcher-shaped white flower next to him. His long, bushy, black hair was tied back, and his emerald eyes were bright. But it was the legendary scar that had their full attention.

"Bless my soul", Arthur whispered. "Are you….?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter", he smiled. "And I've come bringing your wife home, Mr. Weasley."

With that, he lowered the flower. Arthur gasped. Standing crotch-deep in the sweet-smelling nectar was a younger, green-skinned, flower-wearing version of his wife! She reached lovingly out to him, and the most enchantingly sweet scent came to him.

"Arthur! Come to me, my love", she entreated with a tone he had not heard from her in years! He couldn't stop himself from embracing her, nor could he resist her passionate kiss.

"What happened to you, Mum?", Ron asked when they broke the kiss. Molly looked downcast.

"I'm paying for my sins", she said. "Forgive me, Arthur, children. I went with Dumbledore to find Harry for my own selfish reasons. I'd intended to rope him into marrying Ginny to give us access to his unclaimed fortune."

"Molly!", Arthur was stunned. She sadly looked away, ashamed.

"When I saw this in her mind, I punished her by turning her into a faulty liliraune", Harry confessed honestly. "I was going to leave her to live out her life alone in the field around my castle among the perfect liliraunes, but Sirius and Remus pled her case, and yours. So I agreed to bring her back to you, her innocent family."

"Will you…"

"…Change her…"

"…Back?", the twins asked.

"Bloody right!", Ron barked. "Change Mum back right now!"

"I'm sorry, but the change is permanent", Harry told them. "I can't make her human again. But with a few modifications to your home, she can still be the wife and mother you love. Just a little….different."

"Right, then!", Arthur said firmly. "Let's get to work, then!"

"But, Dad!", Ginny squeaked.

"No 'buts', Ginny", he said, cutting her off. "This is your mum, and she's come home to us. Lord Potter, what do we need to do?"

"It's just 'Harry', Mr. Weasley", Harry smiled.

Less than two hours later, the master bedroom had been joined to the kitchen and expanded with an atrium. There were blinds to provide privacy when needed, and Molly could still cook for her family, and Arthur could sleep with her in her flower, which was now planted through the kitchen floor into the fertile soil.

"Nice work, Weasleys!", Arthur cheered. "And thank you for bringing her home, Harry."

"It was the right thing to do", Harry said. "The Order of the Phoenix is gathering at Headquarters in five days, then we will take the floo to a new, more secure headquarters. Voldemort's time of retribution is at hand."

"Bloody marvelous!"

xxXXxx

In the Mind-Ailments Ward of St. Mungo's wizarding hospital, Frank and Alice Longbottom remain drowning in the Cruciatus induced insanity inflicted upon them by Belltrix LeStrange at the end of the last war. They were both, thankfully, now resting after dropping from exhaustion. The mind-healers had been doing their best for them for years, to no avail.

But none of them were Harry Potter, who had learned magicks no one in this world had ever even heard of. He and Natasha entered the ward, her hood up. After much discussion with the newly more extended family, they agreed to keep the nature of Harry's wives secret for now.

"Oi! Who are you?", an old healer demanded as they were about to enter the Longbottoms' room. He gasped when he saw Harry's scar when he turned.

"I'm here to help my godmother and her husband", he said calmly.

"We've been trying everything since they arrived", the healer said dejectedly. "Sadly, their case appears hopeless, Lord Potter."

"We'll see", he smiled, as did Natasha as they entered the room.

Harry could see that they were exhausted, but froze them anyway for safety. Then he nodded to Natasha. She took a seat next to Alice, while he did the same with Frank. They each placed a hand on the head of their patient and closed their eyes.

The elder healer suddenly noticed how many of the staff had gathered around him to watch through the observation window. Potter and the woman didn't appear to be doing anything but touching foreheads of the Longbottoms with their eyes closed. They sat there like that for nearly two hours, before they simultaneously opened their eyes and smiled, withdrawing their hands. Harry 'unfroze' the couple, and a few moments later Frank and Alice opened their eyes. And for the first time in twenty years, they were clear and fully aware!

"Alice?"

"Frank?"

They embraced happily, then turned to their saviors.

"Thank you!", Alice cried tearfully in joy.

"It was a living nightmare, to be trapped in our own minds", Frank added. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"Frank! His face! His eyes!", Alice gasped. "You're Harry; James' and Lily's baby boy all grown up, aren't you?"

"It's nice to meet my Godmother Alice", Harry smiled, accepting her hug. "This is Natasha, one of my wives."

"A pleasure", the lovely, hooded woman nodded.

"Neville!", Alice gasped.

"Don't worry, Godmother", Harry reassured her. "Your son is fine. Your mother raised him well, Mr. Longbottom. And as you intended, he is my friend and ally."

xxXXxx

Over the next two days, all members of the Order were contacted via owl, along with several of Hermione's year-mates from Hogwarts and a few Professors with the intent of asking them to join. Arthur Weasley personally owled his good friend Amos Diggory and his son Cedric.

Now, the normally bustling Diagon Alley was quiet. Shoppers and shop-keepers moving furtively, heads down, shoulders hunched. Only Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes remained as active as ever. The Twins were determined to not to give in to the fear pervading most of the Alley.

Seemingly from nowhere, a very striking group walked down the center of the alley wearing green and gold robes and hooded cloaks; except the leader who wore black, green and gold with the hood down. Gasps and murmurs of surprise and hope spread throughout the Alley as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was recognized by his famous lightning-shaped scar. Witches and wizards began to straighten up to walk and act normally, as if the cloud of fear that had been hanging over them melted away.

A certain platinum-blonde young man scowled at the sight after his initial shock wore off. He disappeared down Knockturn Alley as Harry and his party entered Gringott's.

xxXXxx

"Impossible!", Bellatrix hissed. Lucious' spy in St. Mungos had just reported on the Longbottoms being cured. She prided herself on what she'd done to them. The memory of them writhing in agony until their minds broke had kept her going all those years in Azkaban. "No one has ever recovered from Cruciatus Insanity! Who did this?!"

"*gulp!* I-i-it w-w-was…."

"My Lord!", Draco Malfoy burst into the meeting of Voldemort's Inner-Circle, his voice urgent.

"Draco! You know better than to…!"

"I'm sorry, Father, but this could not wait!"

"Then speak, young Draco", Voldemort hissed angrily. "And prepare to suffer if your news is of no import!"

"My Lord, _**Harry Potter**_ is in Diagon Alley!", Draco gulped. This brought gasps and arguments among those gathered.

"It was him! Potter! _**He**_ cured the Longbottoms", the spy said, grateful that he wasn't the one to say Potter's name first. This caused Bellatrix to shriek and more muttered arguments. "I saw his scar!"

"_**SILENCE!"**_, Voldemort hissed, then looked back to the junior Malfoy. "Are you certain of this?"

"I saw him and six cloaked and hooded figures march down the Alley as if they **owned** it, Master", Draco told him with disgust. "I saw the scar you marked him with. And…..it seemed that as he was recognized, the fear we put into everyone in Diagon Alley just…faded away! As if just _**seeing**_ him gave them all hope! When they entered Gringott's Bank, I immediately came to tell you."

"Gringott's", the Dark Lord repeated thoughtfully, then grinned. "You have done well, young Draco. He will likely be there for some time if he is claiming his Title and inheritance. We must crush him and this 'hope' he brings….. _**publicly!**_ Bellatrix! Take your team and lie in wait for him to come out of the bank. Kill all those with him, but bring him to me alive if you can. I want him to suffer before I kill him myself."

Bellatrix LeStrange cackled maniacally as she went to gather her husband, his brother, and the rest of her strike-team. They may have failed to kill the Weasley family, but that ridiculous-looking house of theirs had been heavily charmed with bunker spells, making it a virtual fortress. But this was one wizard and a few witches out in the open. Caught by surprise by the most vicious team of Death Eaters in the Dark Lord's arsenal? They don't stand a chance! Besides, Potter had to pay for undoing her favorite work!

xxXXxx

The Blood-Inheritance test and reading of his parents' Will took some time, and now Harry and Natasha were on a roller-coaster-like ride in a mine-cart down to his family vaults. Hermione, Minerva, Desdemona, Cleos, and Anamaria chose to wait for them in the lobby of the bank. At one point of the ride as they passed the LeStrange Family Vault, the jar in his pocket reacted violently for a few moments, but went unnoticed with the rattling about of the cart.

In the Potter Family Vault, Harry found the books and items that the living portrait of his birth-parents hanging in the great hall of Potter Manor had recommended could help him. After loading them into their 'bottomless' satchels, Harry and Tasha thought it wise to also take some sickles and galleons for 'ready cash'.

The cart took a different track to return to the surface. They rejoined the others, thanked the goblins(a great, though pleasant, shock to them!), and exited the Bank.

"Well-well. Itty-bitty baby Potter all grown up", a feminine voice sneered, causing the group to turn and face the pale woman with dark, wild eyes and long, unruly dark hair. She cackled madly as two men appeared on either side of her. But when she saw no fear in his eyes, she got angry.

"Bellatrix LeStrange!", an auror called out as he arrived with his partners, wands out. "Drop your wands and surrender! You and your accomplices are under arrest!"

"No! Get back!", Harry warned. "They're not alone!"

"Avada Kadavra!", several voices called out from all around them, instantly killing all the aurors. As they fell, several cloaked and skull-masked figures appeared from various hiding places, surrounding Harry and his wives.

"My Loves?", Harry hinted. At his unspoken order, they formed a circle with him, facing their assailants.

"Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' ", Bella cooed in a sachrine voice full of malice. "All grown up, and quite handsome, at that. Is that a quiddich bat in your trousers,(lewdly draws her wand down her deep cleavage) or do you just like the look of me? The Dark Lord sent us to welcome you home. Your ladies are dead where they stand by his command, but he wants us to take **you** alive. Maybe he'll let me(licks her lips lustfully) _**'play' **_with you for a few days before he kills you himself. I'm sure you could scratch my itch; Merlin knows my husband can't get me off."

"Really? I'm flattered", Harry smirked. "But why didn't Voldemort come himself?"

"You _**dare**_ speak his name?", she hissed angrily. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BLOOD!"

"Please. As if blood-status actually matters", Harry scoffed, smirking, utterly without fear. "As for 'daring' to speak Voldemort's name? I see right through that game, just to make people more afraid. Well, it doesn't work on anyone who is _**not**_ afraid in the first place. And _nothing_ I've learned about him has me worried at all. In fact, I know his **true** name. Shall I speak that, instead?"

"KILL THEM ALL! BUT LEAVE POTTER ALIVE!", Bella shrieked, furious that this fool wasn't afraid in the slightest. "CRUCIO!"

With that, the Death Eaters fired off multiple curses. Harry swept his arm wide in front of him, erecting a wide shield that easily blocked the curses of all three LeStranges. He then dropped it so he and Natasha could exchange hexes with the three. Anamaria threw off her cloak to take flight, dodging the curse aimed at her, then dive-bombed her assailant viciously, slashing him with her talons. His wand arm now shredded and empty-handed, she carried him into the air, then dropped him 30 feet to the cobblestones; breaking his legs and knocking him out. The cowering civilians gasped from their hiding places when they saw her.

Desdemona simply crossed her forearms in front of her to block the curse heading her way, while countering with a blast of fire-breath! Not expecting such a thing, the Death Eater died screaming.

Like her sister-wife, Cleos crossed her forearms to protect herself, her forearms encased in bracers she'd forged from demon-realm steel. She charged her assailant, who then tried a blasting curse in his panic. She blocked with her bracers again, which saved her from harm, but shredded her cloak. More gasps from the non-combatants as they saw the 6'6" blue-skinned, busty and muscular cyclops with a short black horn on her forehead was revealed wearing the armored black leather skirt and halter-harness of a female gladiator. She seized the terrified Death Eater by his throat and threw him against a wall as if he were a rag-doll, taking him out of the fight. She smiled, tossing her long, lavender hair back while brushing her hands together in a "that's-that" gesture, her purple eye sparkling.

Minerva and Hermione were easily holding their own with their dueling skills, and it seemed to them that their spells now packed more punch than they did before their transformations. The werecat eventually 'stupify'ed her opponent, while the wiccagriff finally hit hers with disarming charm quickly followed by a 'petrificus totallus'.

Meanwhile, Harry and Natasha were _playing_ with Bellatrix and her husband and brother-in-law; easily blocking or deflecting their stunners, binding charms, and torture curses while hurling back 'fireworks' and tickling or bubble charms with smiles on their faces. Bellatrix was swiftly losing her psychotic temper as she realized the boy and his white-haired she-demon were just _**toying**_ with them, as if it were nothing but a **game**! After the two rather easily suppressed a triple-fiendfire from the three, she'd had enough. Her master might be angry at first, but she had to kill them before more aurors arrive!

"Avada Kadavra!", she screamed, firing the killing curse at Potter just before the smoke cleared from the fiendfire. She grinned maliciously as the deadly green bolt streaked straight at her target. Harry's expression remained completely calm as he simply back-handedly swatted it back with the Elder Wand. It struck Rudolphus LeStrange killing him instantly!

Bella shrieked with fury as she saw her husband collapse on her left, firing another AK at Harry as he shook the soreness from his arm; that back-handed effort stinging more than he'd anticipated. Bellatrix cackled madly, until Natasha caught the bolt before it could hit Harry with her bare hand! The eerily glowing green energy sparked in her closed fist. Bellatrix was stunned as the unnaturally beautiful woman hurled it back, striking her brother-in-law Rabastan. As he fell dead, she suddenly realized that her entire team was either dead or down when she saw the rest of Harry's group standing behind him.

Truthfully, she'd never loved her husband; in fact, she'd hated him and his brother for how they'd both brutally raped her on her wedding night and many times after, rendering her unable to bear children and causing her psychotic break. They'd feared her powerful, vicious new persona, as did nearly everyone.

But now Voldemort's most devoted and most feared warrior was afraid. Harry's wives had all now lowered their hoods, and it was clear they were not human! Plus his sheer power and the ease with which he wielded it rivaled that of her Lord! She was clearly outmatched. She was about to apparate when she realized she couldn't move! She could only watch helplessly as her intended victims approached with casual calm, and the witnessing witches, wizards and children began to come out from cover. Not even the Dementors of Azkaban had inspired the kind of dread that was clawing up her spine at this very moment.

Harry stopped mere inches from her and looked into her eyes. Bellatrix didn't know why, but even frozen as she was his aura of calm was somehow making her feel less afraid. After a few moments, his eyes filled with pity.

"Oh, Bellatrix, you poor soul", he said, his voice the very definition of compassion and care. "You were not always this fowl creature. You were once a girl filled with joy and wonder, love and compassion, wit and ambition. Until your father forced you to marry Rudolphus LeStrange. He was not the one you wanted, but you hoped you could grow to love him; until he and his brother broke you in all the cruelest ways possible. _They_ turned you into this twisted, vile mockery of a witch filled with malice. Yes, you made them suffer for it; whipping them into your submissive bitches, but that wasn't enough for the creature they'd turned you into, so you joined Voldemort."

As he spoke, memories of who she once was flooded her mind, what Rudolphus and Rabastan had done to her, and the victims every vile and malicious atrocity she had committed for Lord Voldemort and her own twisted pleasure. Pain long buried under madness and cruelty came boiling to the surface. Tears of pain, regret, and despair streamed down her cheeks. He unfroze her and she fell sobbing into his shoulder, her decades of madness finally broken, as he gently embraced her.

"Oh Merlin!", she sobbed. "How could I have done such cruel things? How could I torture and kill so many innocents? So many children dead or orphaned by my hand! Kill me, Harry Potter! I beg you! Kill me and avenge all my victims!"

"Shhhhhh, Bellatrix", Harry whispered. "You were not yourself. That wasn't the **real** you. That was the creature your husband and his brother created when they broke you. I will help you find the woman you were meant to become."

She looked up into his emerald orbs with tearful eyes, the tiniest thread of hope in her heart.

Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered around the odd group, muttering in amazement and wonder; not only at the strange females, but at the legendary Harry Potter if the lightning-shaped scar over his right eye was to be believed! Aurors, reporters and photographers from the Daily Prophet began to arrive, shooting pictures and quickly firing questions at them while the aurors took the unconscious Death Eaters into custody. Harry pulled Bellatrix back into his comforting embrace, then held his right hand high, displaying Lord's Ring of the Potter Family on his ring finger. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Yes, I **am** Hadrian James Potter", he announced for all to hear. "Rightful Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. And these most lovely ladies here are but a few of my wives. I have returned to avenge my birth-parents and put an end to the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all!"

With that, Harry and all those with him port-keyed away.

However, unnoticed by all, Cleos' opponent had recovered while Harry was comforting the distressed Bella. Removing his cloak and skull-mask, he melted into the crowd then disappeared down Knockturn Alley. Agitated by what had just happened, his tongue flicked snake-like even more than usual.

xxXXxx

"My Lord", Barty Crouch Jr. knelt before Voldemort.

"Speak, Bartemius", the Dark Lord hissed. "Where is Bellatrix, and the rest of your team? It is already clear to me that you failed. What remains to be seen is how badly you failed, and how you will all be punished."

"My Lord, Rudolphus, his brother Rabastan, and Callus are dead. The rest of the men crippled or unconscious and in DMLE custody", Barty reported.

"What happened?!", Voldemort demanded.

"We ambushed them as they came out of Gringott's as planned, my Lord", Barty told him. "Potter and six hooded and cloaked figures he called his wives that at first appeared to be women."

"What do you mean 'appeared' to be women? Speak!"

"Master, they were all **monsters!**", Crouch told him. "One had the wings and legs of a black eagle! Another was a werecat! Another had scaly, clawed arms and breathed fire, killing Callus! The one that tossed me against a wall like a mere child's toy was some kind of cyclops! We could not have been prepared for such opponents. We were caught completely by surprise and overwhelmed before we could do more than kill some aurors that tried to interfere."

"Do you truly expect us to believe this rubbish?", Lucius sneered derisively.

"You weren't there, Malfoy!", Barty hissed angrily. "Before I was knocked out by that blue cyclops, I saw Potter and the white-haired one toying with all three LeStranges as if they were mere children! When I awoke, I managed to escape before the aurors could get me. As I retreated, I heard whispers that Potter deflected Bellatrix's killing curse back at Rudolphus! And the white-haired one was some kind of she-demon that caught another killing curse in her bare hand and threw it at Rabastan!"

"Impossible!", Lucius hissed.

"You weren't there! You didn't see the _**power**_ of Potter and his monstrous brides! I was lucky to escape with my….!"

"_**CRUCIO!"**_

Barty Crouch Jr. writhed on the floor in agony under Voldemort's torture curse. And after what seemed an eternity of torment…..

"Crucia!", Voldemort snapped, breaking the curse. "I have spared you thus far only because of the knowledge you were able to bring me despite your failure. My continued mercy depends entirely on how you answer this question: where is Bellatrix? Is she dead, or do the aurors have her?"

"She-she was alive when I last saw her, my Lord", he stammered fearfully. "I…. I think Potter took her, my Lord."

"_**You fool!**_ You should have killed her yourself rather than let Potter take her! **CRUCIO!**"

Again Crouch writhed on the floor in abject agony until his master saw fit to release him. Voldemort would have killed him for such utter failure, but he'd just lost an entire attack team, and Crouch had been quite useful in the past.

"Lucius! Is Riddle Manor ready?"

"Work was completed late last night, my Lord."

"Excellent! We shall move our entire operation there immediately", Voldemort commanded. "Leave no trace of our presence here. It would not do for anything incriminating to be found here in Malfoy Manor. I still need you and your silver tongue in the Ministry, Lucius."

"Of course. I live to serve you, my Lord."

xxXXxx

Hermione, Minerva, Sirius, and Remus all questioned the wisdom of not only taking Bellatrix; but especially bringing her to Potter Manor. Not surprising given their own past experience with the demented, psychotic witch; even if she was once beloved as a cousin of Sirius. But Harry would not be deterred in trying to redeem her, so they accepted his decision. Natasha and the others from the monstergirl realm all smiled knowingly. They began to speculate amongst themselves as to what kind of monster she would become.

Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black felt a bit apprehensive. Her vile worm of a husband and his equally vile brother were both dead; ironically by her own hand in an indirect way. Now she found herself in the stronghold, the very bedroom even, of the man who had openly challenged her master.

Harry looked into her dark eyes, his own emerald eyes smoldering as he stepped closer to her. Falling so deeply into his heated gaze, Bella didn't even notice that he wearing only a robe. Taking her in his arms, he took in her sweet yet sultry feminine scent. His body began to emit demonic energy, flowing into Bella's and starting the process of monsterization.

Such intimate proximity with so handsome a man, practically smelling and feeling his powerful virility, her own desire was rising steadily. His sweet, loving words melting everything else from her mind except need; the need to be with this man, the need to love him, the need to feel him release his hot seed deep inside her.

"Bella", he whispered huskily in her ear, and the last of her reservations broke. She hungrily smashed her lips to his, her tongue wrestling feverishly with his. He happily accepted her passions, and began helping her to remove her clothes as they continued to kiss. She could feel the size of his hardness pressed against her abdomen, and couldn't wait to feel it thrusting hard and deep inside her hungry womanhood.

Only instinctively aware of her nudity, she moved her hands to his chest then caressed upward to slide the robe from his shoulders. Feeling his skin pressed against hers, she eagerly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his body as he embraced her.

Still kissing her heatedly, Harry carried her over to his large bed. He laid on top of her, still kissing, licking, nibbling, and caressing. He was driving her mad with pleasure and desire. She turned his face to hers, her eyes burning.

"_Take_ me, Harry", Bellatrix breathed huskily. "Take me and make me _**yours**_."

Her womanhood was literally leaking nectar, so his impressive length slid easily into her tight pussy, stretching her inner-walls until he was fully sheathed inside her. She screamed with pleasure when his tip pushed hard against her cervix; making it open to give him full access to her womb. Her screams of pleasure as he pounded her pussy echoed through the halls of Potter Manor, mixed with those of Juliette and Laura as they were heatedly mating their husbands as well. Not to be left out, the rest of Harry's wives and Juliette's sisters took to pleasuring each other. Even Victor and Emily felt the effects of all the sexual energy in the air and made love more passionately than they had in years!

As he wantonly fucked Bella with wild abandon, Harry also pleasured her jiggling breasts as they grew a few cups larger. He caressed her body as her formerly gaunt frame began to fill out enticingly. So overwhelmed with pleasure was she that she didn't even notice her Dark Mark was beginning to burn.

Harry erupted inside her as her third gushing orgasm shook her frame, causing her loudest screams yet. Her mind melted from his creamy liquid heat flooding her womb. Never in her life had she been so completely filled in every way. More! She needed MORE!

Thankfully, once their mutual release subsided, Harry began thrusting into her again; slowly, deliberately at first but with increasing speed and passion to match her own. In sharp contrast, he gently caressed the newly forming, copper-colored scales on her left cheek as he kissed and licked her now-matching, longer and pointed, reptilian right ear. Her loving, passion-filled eyes were turning amber, her round pupils shifting into reptilian slits. He noted with pleasure as they kissed again that her tongue had become longer and forked.

She had not yet noticed that her legs had fused together just below her sexual opening as his rod continued to plumb her depths. As her new tail lengthened, she instinctively wrapped it around his body as he fucked her. But Harry had noticed, and was captivated by her newly enhanced beauty. He was also vaguely aware the snake & skull mark on her arm was smoking as it began to fade away.

xXx

At that same moment, in Riddle Manor, Voldemort was overseeing the reassembly of his operations in his father's old family home turned-stronghold. The once lavish house in which he'd been born as Tom Marvolo Riddle that had become a derelict hovel was not only once again a lavish home, but also a virtual fortress. Even if the Aurors discovered the location, he and his Death Eaters would be un-assailable here. Any force that dared make the attempt would either be wiped out completely, or the few survivors would be vastly outnumbered and easy pickings.

Suddenly, a wave of inexplicable pain overtook the Dark Lord. He felt as if a part of himself was being torn away! Slumping against a nearby wall he grunted, gasped, and hissed in pain; writhing as if under the Cruciatus curse.

"My lord?!", Wormtail reached out to help his master, as Malfoy and a few others approached with concern.

"Get away from me!", he snarled, backhanding Wormtail. As the pudgy little rat-faced man fell the others drew up short. "Aaaaauuuuugh!"

Then the pain was gone, just as quickly as it beset him. Standing once more and catching his breath, he could feel the loss of a minor but potent power-tap. He wasn't sure how, but he was certain Potter had caused it.

"My Lord?", Lucius was tentative and cautious, keeping his distance, lest he end up like Wormtail. "Are you all right? What just happened?"

"Nevermind! I'm fine! Back to work! All of you!"

xXx

Harry had just cum deep inside Bellatrix again, her own orgasm squeezing his cock in pulsating waves to milk it of every drop of his seed. He and his newly claimed wife had been going at it for hours, they were both quite tired now. He withdrew his softening rod from her saturated womanhood then laid on his back. Bellatrix contentedly buried herself deep in his arms, her tail coils loosening slightly around his legs. As they settled down to sleep, he saw that her Dark Mark was completely gone.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Ok, who saw that 'cumming'? LOL! I've read several 'Redeem Bellatrix' fics here; most were ok but didn't make much sense, but a few are really good! So I just thought I'd add mine to the mix with a monstrous twist! My fellow fans of the MGE will recognize Bella's new form as that of a lamia; a snake-woman to the uninitiated.**

**He'll never admit it, but it looks like Voldemort is getting worried. The-Boy-Who-Lived has returned and has already taken down his most formidable strike-team! Just wait until he finds out his most devoted and dangerous follower has changed sides!**

**Just to be clear, my take on the Dark Mark is that it not only binds Voldemort's Death Eaters to him, but also gives him access to their magick to increase his own. Granted, he was already far above average in terms of raw power, but this adds to it. That's why when Harry severed Bellatrix from him, he sensed the minute drop in his power.**

**I am also running with the horcrux theory put forth by Dragon-Raptor is his great(but unfinished) story "Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure". The theory postulates that Voldemort intended to create only six horcruxes. Now think of the six sides of a cube, defining the focal point at the center. Voldemort believed that his six horcruxes forming a cube of dark power with the focal point of himself at the center making seven; one of the most powerful numbers in magick, numerologically speaking, therefor magnifying his power as well as allowing him to cheat death.**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, the Order of the Phoenix gathers to plan their next moves. How will they react upon learning the fate of Dumbledore? Will they still follow Harry and his wives? Will the presence of Bellatrix cause problems?**_

_**Meanwhile, Voldemort recruits more deadly and dangerous creatures to his cause.**_

_**But we open with Hermione going to see her parents. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Heroes and Monsters.**

Emma and Daniel Granger went about their normal morning routine as best they could. Their only child Hermione had been gone on an 'important mission' with a few of her former professors nearly two weeks ago with no word since. They had faith in their daughter's intelligence and magick, but as parents they couldn't help but worry about her; eager for her return or any word from her.

It was the weekend, so unless an emergency came up they would not be going in to the family dental practice until Monday. Given their anxiety, nothing on the telly appealed to them and their tea was of little comfort. Sitting out in the garden near the swimming pool, they didn't hear the front door open and close…..

"Mum? Dad? Are you home?"

"Hermione?!", Emma gasped as she and her husband stood. Tears of joy and relief filled their eyes as their 'little witch' came out the back door. They quickly smothered her in the hugs and kisses of relieved parents.

"We were so worried, Princess!", Daniel gushed. Ever since she was born, Hermione'd had her father wrapped around her little finger.

"Let the girl breathe, Honey!", Emma admonished, but was no less enthusiastic herself.

"It's ok, Mum", Hermione grinned. "I missed both of you as well. But I'm back now, and we succeeded! We found Harry Potter and brought him home. Not only that, but a lot more, too!"

"That's great, Sweetie!", Emma cheered. "So he really was on an 'alternate Earth'? So String-Theory is true, I guess. So was he worth the risk?"

"Yeah. Didn't your headmaster say that Potter was the key to stopping that 'Dark Lord' who's a threat to both our worlds?", Daniel said.

"Oh, Harry is _**ssssooooo**_ much more than that", Hermione gushed dreamily, raising both her parents' eyebrows. "He's wonderful! So kind and honorable and loving. And as handsome as he is powerful. I'm so happy to be his wife."

"WHAT?!", both her parents exclaimed. "YOU'RE MARRIED?!"

xxXXxx

Minerva exited the floo in her office at Hogwarts, a glamour in place to look like her old self. She had no desire to give lengthy explanations yet, and needed the cooperation of her fellow professors. She sent floo calls to the entire Hogwarts faculty to meet her in the Headmaster's office as soon as possible.

Hagrid was the last to arrive. The poor half-giant was still mourning. After Aragog had recently died of old age, there was nothing to restrain the massive nest of his children. They went wild, rampaging through the Dark Forest, hunting for food. Not even the trolls were safe. It had pained Hagrid to lead a combined force of centaurs, unicorns, hippogriffs and other creatures in what basically amounted to a war to cull the numbers of acromantula. When the few that remained surrendered, Hagrid appointed the oldest and largest one as the new leader and exacted a promise to live peacefully and only hunt mundane animals.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly", Minerva said.

"What's this all about, Minerva?", Flickwick asked. "Did you and the others find…..?"

"Yes, we found Mr. Potter, and brought him home; along with new allies", Minerva confirmed. "However, Albus and Severus will not be returning."

"Wha' happened?", Hagrid asked. Dumbledore had been there for him at a time no one else would! Had faith and believed in him, given him a job when all others shunned him. To lose such a great man…!

"All will be explained at the next meeting of the Order", Minerva assured him. "In the meantime, I will assume the duties as Headmistress-Pro-Tem. Filius? I'm making you my Deputy, just as I was for Albus."

"I'm honored", the half-goblin Charms Master nodded.

"In two days, the Order of the Phoenix will meet at Headquarters", she went on, and those who were members nodded. "From there we will meet with Harry and those with him. Until then, continue preparations for the next term. After I take care of some Hogwarts business, I will be returning to Harry tonight."

After they all departed, Minerva pulled a crystal from her robes. Harry had keyed it to the foul energy of the so-called Dark Lord's horcruxes. Seeing it react, she headed to the Room of Requirement quickly, lest the charm wear off before she could find the cursed item.

xxXXxx

"So you're telling us that Harry Potter has multiple wives?", Daniel Granger asked, still trying to understand.

"And that **all** of them are monsters?", Emma added. "And that you're now _**happy**_ to be one of them? How are you ok with that?"

"It's completely normal in the world he grew up in", Hermione said simply. "And it's not that uncommon in the wizarding world here for a wizard to have multiple spouses. I love him and I'm happy to be with him. And my sister wives have all been wonderful and welcoming to me and Minerv…. Professor McGonagall."

"Your favorite professor?!", Daniel squawked in disbelief. "Isn't she a little…..old for him?"

"Not anymore", Hermione smiled. "When she was monsterized into a werecat, it also restored her youth. Physically, she's not much older than me now."

"Impressi….wait! 'Monsterized into a werecat'? What does _**that**_ mean?", Daniel asked dubiously, worried about where this was going.

"She turned into a werecat", his daughter replied. "Don't worry. She's the same person inside that she always was. We both are."

"Hermione, Sweetheart", Emma was afraid to ask, "were you….. 'changed', too?"

"Yes, Mum", she replied with a sigh. She removed the glamour-ring she was wearing, to reveal her true form. Her parents gasped. "Please! Don't be afraid. I'm still me, and you're still my mum and dad and I love you. And I still have my magick. If anything, it's even stronger now."

"But, Sweetheart, it's…. lovely, but it's just so…..different", Emma said. "Is there no way for you to…. change back?"

"No, it's permanent", Hermione told them. "But I like it! I feel like this was how I was always meant to be; like my **true** self was unlocked and came out. *giggle!* Now I don't need a ladder to reach the high shelves in the library."

"That's our Hermione, all right", Daniel chuckled slightly.

Just then, Crookshanks padded silently out of the house. The half-kneazle tilted his head to the side curiously when he saw Hermione's new body. He gave her a few sniffs, and recognized the scent of his mistress! He jumped up into her arms, purring and licking her face.

"Well, that settles that", Emma said with a small smile. Crookshanks would never act like that with a stranger, or even Hermione if she were not herself.

"Ok, Princess", Daniel conceded. "If you're happy, then we're happy for you. But when all of this is over, we want to meet Harry and the rest of your new extended family."

"Of course!", Hermione agreed happily, sliding the ring back on her finger, and hugging both her parents.

xxXXxx

Harry and Bellatrix were riding a Gringotts mine-cart down to the vaults. That morning, she had told him about the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff that the Dark Lord had commanded she hide for him years ago. It was in the LeStrange Family vault.

With that knowledge, Harry and Natasha had cast a locating and tracking spell, keyed to the foul fragment that had been removed from his head as a child. Sure enough, Gringotts was among the locations of the remaining horcruxes. Oddly enough, two were at Hogwarts, though the one in Dumbledore's office appeared to be dead already. Minerva would retrieve them today.

After confessing to violations of Goblin Law, Bellatrix was given a reprieve for confessing on the conditions that she lift all the curses she placed on the contents of the vault, remove the horcrux from the premises, and pay a hefty fine.

When they arrived outside the LeStrange Family vault accompanied by a senior teller, it was opened and the new lamia that was Bellatrix began the tedious work of lifting all the curses. A short time later, she entered and returned holding a rather ornate goblet.

Upon returning to the bank lobby Bellatrix, as the Widow LeStrange, paid the fine from the vault then transferred all the remaining assets to the Potter Family Vaults as Harry was her new husband. This would keep them out of Death Eater hands. Voldemort had no idea how much gold just slipped through his fingers!

xxXXxx

That evening was the typical weekly dinner visit Margery Dursley paid to her brother Vernon and his family. As usual, Petunia laid out a fine meal for them all, and everyone doted on Dudley; the 'big man on campus' home for the summer holiday. They had all just finished dessert when the doorbell rang.

"Who the bloody hell rings at this hour?", Vernon griped. "Petunia, see who it is and get rid of them, will you?"

"Of course, Dear", she replied dutifully. She went to the door, her face a mask of disdain. But when she opened the door and saw her dead sister's eyes glaring at her from her dead brother-in-law's face, she blanched, unable to speak.

"Good evening, Aunt Petunia", Harry smiled coldly. "I see you remember me. Good."

"It-it-it _**can't**_ be you!", she stammered, backing away as he entered. "Y-y-y-you disappeared! Years ago! W-w-we were happy you were gone!"

"I'm sure you were, all of you", Harry replied in the same cold voice. However, the fire in his emerald eyes was blazing with anger.

"Who the hell is it, Petunia?", Vernon barked. "I told you to…"

He was stunned silent to see the fit and imposing figure who hd entered his home, especially when he realized it was the nephew they had all abused all grown up!

"H-H-Harry?", Dudley stammered fearfully. As big as he was, even he could see that the cousin he'd tormented for ten years was everything he was not, nor could ever hope to be!

"Dear Cousin Dudley", Harry sneered. "Well you turned out exactly as I thought you would. Still bullying kids smaller than you just to feel better about your fat-ass self?"

"How dare you say things like that, you brat!", Marge snorted derisively. "And how dare you come back here after all these years and disrupt my brother's family life again! Stella! Sic'im!"

The bulldog at her feet, sired by the now deceased Ripper, growled and charged forward. Harry simply lifted a finger, and Stella stopped and sat, as if begging for a treat from Harry!

"Still using your dogs to do you dirty-work, Marge? Pathetic. She deserves a better life."

Stella began to glow with magic…..demonic energy. And she began to grow, and stand upright! When the glow faded, Stella was a 5' tall humanoid bulldog with human-like female curves!

"What did you do to my Stella, you freak?!"

"I'm just getting started", Harry hissed. "Although Stella is a nice bonus to the justice I will be serving all of you."

"What are you blathering about, Freak?", Vernon barked, finally finding his anger and voice again. "You deserved everything you got!"

"Oh no, Uncle Vernon!", Harry all but snarled. "No child could ever deserve what you all put me through! Only the least of which was lying to me about my parents! They were a witch and wizard, loving parents, and far better human beings than any of you could ever be! If the situation had been reversed, I can assure you they would have raised Dudley here with kindness and love, and we would have grown up together like brothers. And you know that better than any of these fat pigs, don't you, Aunt Petunia?"

"W-w-w-what are going to do?", Petunia asked fearfully.

"Justice", Harry smirked. "Poetic justice. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt any of you. No. But I can assure you that the carefully constructed mask of 'upstanding, normal respectability' you've built, and hid you atrocities to me behind, is going to come crashing down so thoroughly, publicly and irrevocably that _**everyone**_ will see just how perverted you all are for the rest of you lives!"

With that, Harry froze them all. Then he blasted Petunia and Marge with concentrated demonic energy, causing them to change rapidly, almost painfully so. The became younger, though not to the extent as Minerva did. And while Marge's abundant fat shifted and redistributed on her body to a more hour-glass shape from her normal amorphous blob, skinny Petunia became more voluptuous. Both then took on pig-like characteristics; curly-tails, cloven-hooves for feet, floppy ears, and turned up noses. When the changes stopped, they had both become orcs and somewhat more attractive. Harry unfroze all the Dursleys. Petunia and Marge took a few breaths, looking at each other, then smiled lewdly at Vernon and Dudley; very disconcerting for them.

"Mom?"

"Marge? Is that you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh dear", Harry chuckled. "Stella, are you in heat? You might have to wait your turn."

Harry turned and left, locking all the doors and windows with magick. About a week should do.

"Dudley, dear", Petunia cooed with lust as she slinked up to her son, pressing her new larger breasts into his chest as she embraced him. "Come make mummy happy?"

"M-M-Mum?", Dudley gulped, confused at his manhood hardening in his pants for his own mother. She grinned lewdly as she felt the stiff length while she slipped off her dress since all the buttons had popped off during her monsterization. She backed him against the wall, then opened his pants.

"It's all right, Dudders", she purred. "Fill mummy's pussy with your hot, young cum."

"Petunia!", Vernon gasped, then yelped as his shirt was ripped open. He looked at his sister in shock. "Marge! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I've always been in love with you, dear brother", Marge panted, reaching for his pants. "That's why I never married, because I only wanted you. Give me the baby I always wanted, Vernon; **your** baby!"

Dragging the Dursley men to the floor, the Dursley 'women' pounced on their hard rods, riding them rough, hard, wet, and fast; eager for their seed.

Meanwhile, the now cu sith Stella paced the room, eagerly waiting her turn to be impregnated.

_xXx_

_(Six Months later)_

_Privet Drive and the surrounding neighborhood was still aghast from the scandal months after it was exposed that the Durlseys – previously believed purely moral, upright, normal and respectable – were involved in blantant incest and bestiality! But in recent weeks it became clear that it was even worse as it was revealed that not only were the women pregnant with babies of incest, but even the strange dog was pregnant from one or both of the men! And even worse, they all blatantly engaged in lewd and lustful public displays of incestuous affection!_

xxXXxx

Two days later, the Order of the Phoenix gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place, aka "BlackStone", aka 'Headquarters'. From there, Sirius and Remus led them all through the floo…to Potter Manor! Several were awed, having never been there before. The Potter Family magical portraits greeted them, then Vincent announced 'Lord Potter' and Harry entered.

"Welcome everyone. I'm grateful to you all for having the faith to meet me here today to discuss stopping Tom Riddle once and for all", he bowed respectfully to them all.

"It's our pleasure, Lord Potter", Filius Flickwick replied, echoed by others. "We had feared you were gone for good, or even dead, after you disappeared all those years ago."

"But Perfessor Dumbledore jus' wouldn't give up on findin' ya!", Hagrid gushed, wearing his hero-worship on his sleeve. "Great man, that Dumbledore! C'n ya tell us all what happened ta him an' Perfessor Snape?"

Several others shared his curiosity. Albus Dumbledore was the 'Leader of the Light' and nearly everyone in the room was loyal to or at least respected the man. Harry shared a look with those 'in the know', then took a cleansing breath.

"Let me be clear on this", he began. "While I am grateful to Albus Dumbledore for his efforts and success in finding me so I could fulfill my destiny, I looked into his mind and saw that his reasons and plans for me were…..less than pure. As for Snape; he had lusted for my mother and hated my father, and me because of my father. He was also the one who told Voldemort about the prophesy, which ultimately cost my parents their lives."

"What d'ya mean his intentions were 'less than pure', 'Arry?", Hagrid asked somewhat defensively. "He's Albus Dumbledore! The greatest Wizard fer the Light since Merlin 'imself!"

"I'm sorry Hagrid". Harry said sympathetically. "I know this is difficult for you to hear. After hearing the prophesy, Dumbledore was the one who convinced my parents to leave the impenetrable wards and defenses around the Potter Estate to go into hiding. He decided to place me with my magick-hating, abusive muggle relatives when he knew it was against my parents wishes and will. He had wanted me weak and moldable so by the time I would go to Hogwarts so he could mold me not into a champion to defeat the Dark Lord, but into a sacrificial lamb intending me to surrender my life just to make Voldemort vulnerable enough for him to finish off. He never once considered another path to defeat Voldemort. I saw all of this in his mind as clearly as I see all of you here. So I punished him. Fear not, he is alive and unharmed. For his punishment, I gave him a new life."

"And Snape?", Flickwick asked.

"Will spend the rest of his days as a breeding stud for an entire clan of orcs; pig-like monstergirls", Harry smirked, getting a mix of gasps and giggles from his guests.

"Now don't be getting your broomsticks in a bunch", Sirius chided them. "We all knew Snivolus for what he really was! You ask me, a lifetime of wild sex with _**any**_ female creature is too good for 'im!"

"I'll buy that", Alistor Moody agreed gruffly from his corner. "And much as I've respected the man for many years, I can't say I'm surprised at these revelations about Albus. He was always goin' on about doin' questionable things fer 'the greater good'. Looks ter me like he finally went too far and paid the price. And if you've got a better plan to deal with that snake-faced bastard, then I fer one will follow you inta Hell ta get it done!"

"Well, I suppose I ain't got no real reason ta doubt ya, 'Arry", Hagrid said dejectedly. "An' if'n you say Dumbledore is all right, then I s'pose I believe ya. I just hope he's happy in this 'new life' ya gave him."

"I assure you he will be, my large friend", Harry smiled. "Now, before we continue, I wish to introduce my wives to you all."

Numerous whispers and gasps came from the gathered Order members as Harry's wives entered and were introduced, greeting them warmly. Hagrid was positively giddy meeting such wonderfully lovely 'beasty-ladies'. But when Harry's newest wife came out…

"Bellatrix LeStrange!", Neville snarled, pulling his wand, as did his parents. Bella 'eep'ed and seemed to shrink inside herself in shame.

"Stop!", Harry commanded, then calmer, "Yes, this is Bellatrix. However, as you can see, she is now one of my wives. I broke the psychosis that made her the vile creature that caused so much pain and suffering. She has turned from Voldemort and now only seeks redemption by my side. She has already begun by aiding in the recovery of a horcrux and cutting off a source of funds to the Death Eaters. But, somewhat against my wishes, she has requested one thing. Bella, my dear?"

The witch turned lamia handed her wand to Harry, who nodded in reassuring support and love. She then slithered over to the Longbottom family, her head bowed in tearful shame. She then lowered herself down to a level matching that of a human on her knees and spread her arms open, offering herself to them.

"Most Ancient and Noble Family of Longbottom", she sniffed tearfully. "I have harmed all of you in the most horrible and shameful ways imaginable. I am most deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you and others. I can only try to redeem myself, as hopeless a dream as that is. But of all those I have wronged, I can offer myself to you for judgement. You may take your revenge."

Frank and Alice could only look from Bella to each other and back, While Neville's wand-hand trembled with anger. This woman had cost him a happy childhood with his parents, caused two decades of anguish for him and his Gran.

"Reducto!", Neville shouted. When the smoke and dust of the blasting hex cleared, there was a hole two feet wide a eighteen inches deep blasted into the floor just in from of Bellatrix. She looked up into his still angry eyes, as he put his wand away.

"You're not worth staining my soul", Neville growled. "And death would be to quick and easy for you anyway. You want redemption? You're gonna have _**earn**_ it the hard way. Besides, I respect Harry, and it's obvious that he loves you; though I can't imagine why. But know this, Bellatrix; if you betray Harry or the Order in **any** way, I _**will**_ kill you where you stand!"

Neville then turned away, into the embrace of his parents.

"Well said, Neville dear", Alice told him.

"We're very proud of you, Son", Frank assured him as Bella slithered into Harry's comforting arms.

With the tension in the room relaxing somewhat, Harry spoke up again.

"Hermione, Minerva? I think you can reveal the truth now before we continue", Harry said, to the collective curiosity of everyone else. The two witches nodded, and removed their glamour rings, revealing their new forms. Another saeries of gasps and muttering swept the room.

"Yes, when Harry took us as his wives back when we arrived in the realm he'd grown up in, we were 'monsterized' as it is known there", Hermione explained.

"We are still ourselves, our minds and magick intact, improved even", Minerva assured them all. "And in my case, I was made physically young again as well."

"When a human man has monster wives, the intimate exchange of mana eventually turns the man into an incubus", Harry explained. "And in my case, being a wizard and the husband of a lilim like Natasha here, if I take a **human** wife she will be monsterized; a process that I can sometimes somewhat control, but cannot prevent."

"We can assure you all that the Professor and I are both very happy in our new forms, and we love Harry dearly", Hermione added.

"And what about your children, Harry?", Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Sirius' cousin and sister to Bella asked.

"All my daughters will be as lovely as their mothers", Harry smiled lovingly at his wives.

"But what about male heirs to carry on the Potter and Black lines?", Andromeda added.

"I…..I hadn't considered that", Harry replied, perplexed.

During all of this, Order members Fleur Delacour and Nymphadora Tonks (daughter of Andromeda) had been lustfully admiring Harry, but it was Tonks who had a sudden burst of brilliance.

"Harry, what if you took a wife who was already a 'monster' or had creature blood from _**this**_ realm?", she asked. "Would they still be 'monsterized' and only able to bear daughters?"

Harry 'hmmmm'ed as he arched an eyebrow, then looked questioningly at Natasha.

"In our realm, all monsters are female and only able to bear monster daughters", the lilim explained. "It is something Mother has been gathering power to correct for centuries, but has yet to succeed."

"But *ahem!* I'm a metamorphmagis, a shapeshifter, and thus not entirely human", Tonks pointed out with a sly grin.

"Oui! And I am veela!", Fleur added enthusiastically. "And I must confess, 'Arry, that the moment I first saw you, my veela instincts told me you are 'the one', my perfect match! And for my kind, a perfect match can bear sons as well as daughters."

"Female monsters of this realm?!", Natasha beamed. "Come! Take my hands, both of you!"

Fleur and Tonks stepped forward and each took one of the lilim's hands in their own. Natasha concentrated as she felt their mana and souls, reading their potential as well. After a few moments, her eyes flew open!

"My Love, it's true!", Natasha all but squealed joyfully. "They cannot be monsterized as they are already not quite fully human! And yet, they are capable of giving you sons!"

At this pronouncement, most of Harry's wives 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed, suddenly surrounding the two witches and their loving husband, all talking at once about how the two should 'marry' Harry immediately…

"Whoa! Hold on, my Loves!", Harry called out, silencing his wives. "I'm sorry, Ladies. My wives can be….over-eager at times for others to join the love we share. No harm is meant, nor would I simply presume…."

"I wish to marry you, 'Arry", Fleur interrupted. "As I said before, my inner-veela will have no other now that I have found you."

"And even though I remember playing with you as a baby when I was five years old, I find myself…..incredibly attracted to you, Harry", Tonks confessed. She was not normally so forward, but something about Harry was just irresistible.

"I would be lying if I said the feelings were not mutual for both of you", Harry confessed with a smile. "But we can discuss this a bit later. For now…..we have a self-proclaimed Dark Lord to deal with."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: With the addition of Fleur and Tonks, Harry will have 12 wives. Counting him, that makes 13, a very important and powerful number in magick! And this will play a role in the final battle.**

**The exchange between Bellatrix and Neville was inspired by a similar scene in **_**DragonRaptor**_**'s "Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure".**

**Next chapter, the hunt for horcruxes begins in earnest!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are welcome as always! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, Everyone! I know I skimped on Voldemort's recruiting some creatures to his cause that I mentioned in the opening notes of last chapter. But after giving it a lot of thought, I've decided that fits better in my "Harry Potter and the Order of the Dragon" than it does in this story. This, after all is an AU in which Voldemort was able to act and return without the interference of Harry Potter. The same with his Death Eater followers. So I will not be adding any creatures to his army beyond what was shown at 'the Battle of Hogwarts' in the final film.**_

_**The hunt for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes begins now! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Hunting Shadows**

"Well, Dumbledore managed to deal with one himself", Harry said, giving credit where due as he examined the Lord's Ring of the Gaunt Family. "Apparently, Voldemort's mother was the last of the Gaunts, so he must have claimed the ring from her grave sometime after he left Hogwarts. And it seems the stone is calling to me the same way the cloak and wand did."

"And while at Hogwarts, he corrupted the treasures of the founders", Minerva added with disgust. "I have no doubt he would have attempted the same with the Sword of Gryffindor if he'd had the chance."

"Well since we've cleansed the Cup and Diadem, they can be returned to Hogwarts", Harry said reassuringly. He knew how much the school meant to her. "I've transferred the fragments of his filthy soul into easily destroyed crystals."

"_Lord Potter",_ Raknor rumbled from the ether. _"Lord Black is requesting entry through the wards with a…..guest."_

"Good. Please let them in, Raknor. Thank you."

A few minutes later, Harry and his wives heard Sirius' motorcycle – which Hagrid had long ago returned – approaching the Manor. Sirius entered moments later with Kreacher restraining a small, struggling man with a burlap sack on his head and another over his shoulder.

"It wasn't easy to find this shady little sneak, and even harder to catch him in Knocturn Alley, but here he is, Harry", Sirius smirked as he pulled off the sack.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is this about?!", Mundungus Fletcher griped as the 'incarcerous' ropes released him, enabling him to finally shift his sack to a more comfortable position. "The Order ain't gonna be 'appy about you roughin' me up, Black! I'm on _your_ side, remember!?"

"You might be a member of the Order because Dumbledore deemed you useful as a snitch; but you're also a petty sneak-thief, Mundungus", Sirius growled. "And you stole something from my house that my brother Regulus died to acquire."

"Balderdash! Why would I steal? Let alone from my friends?"

"Really?", Harry queried sarcastically, drawing Fletcher's attention. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the famous lightning-shaped scar. A touch of fear appeared in his eyes as the young man held up a strange crystal jar containing a golfball-sized cluster of filthy black flames that was bouncing about violently in the jar. "**This** tells me that the item in question is in your sack right now."

Harry held up his other hand. Fletcher felt a tug at his sack and heard a small *rip!* just before Salazar Slytherin's locket flew into Harry's hand!

"I would have taken this from you the other night", Harry told him. "But I saw no point in shaming you further by doing so in front of the Order. Besides, why you stole it is a moot point because you're lucky you still had it and that I'm taking it from you. This is one of Voldemort's horcruxes."

"**Bloody hell!** Keep that thing away from me!", he yelped in fright. "No wonder none'a my usual fences wanted it! I **thought** somethin' felt wrong about it!"

"You can go now, Fletcher", Harry said dismissively. "Return to your spying in the dark for the Order. But steal from any of us again and I will be….._disappointed_."

Mundungus Fletcher gulped audibly then fled the Manor as fast as his legs could carry him to the floo.

"I'll make a Marauder of you yet, Harry!", Sirius laughed. "James would've been proud of how you handled that greasy little weasel."

"Thanks, Sirius", Harry smiled. "Let's put this with the others so I can cleanse it. I'm still going through Dumbledore's notes on what else Voldemort might have used to make horcruxes. Another one was actively moving around not long ago. The most logical answer is that Voldemort keeps that one with him at all times. But the last has remained stationary since I detected it. Bellatrix thinks she knows what it is and who Riddle entrusted it to. I'll take her and Desdemona to find it. I'm expecting a friend through the portal soon. Please keep an eye out with Natasha and the others."

"No problem", Sirius replied. "But who is it and why are they coming?"

"I could tell Hagrid didn't take the news about Dumbledore half as well as it appeared", Harry said compassionately. "The man was his hero, despite his faults. Hagrid has been through too much pain in his life, but I'm hoping my friend can give him some measure of happiness."

xxXXxx

Malfoy Manor. Narcissa found it much quieter now that her husband and the Dark Lord had taken the HQ of the Death Eaters to the newly refurbished and fortified Riddle Manor. With them had also gone the oppressive atmosphere of tension and fear; as well as all the dangerous and dark artifacts they had acquired over the years for the Dark Lord.

So despite losing her only child into the ranks of the Death Eaters, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was visibly much more relaxed as she sipped her tea in the library, sunlight streaming down from the skylight. She even gave the family house elves the afternoon off to rest until it was time to make dinner, as the 'occupation' had been particularly hard on them.

Just then, the wards alerted her to the arrival of a family member. Curious, she went to the front door of the manor. When she saw the face of her sister through the window of the door, she opened it eagerly.

"Sister!", she cried as she hugged Bellatrix. "After Lucius told me that Potter had taken you, I feared the worst!"

"And why would that be, milady?", Harry asked with a warm smile, stepping beside Bellatrix with Desdemona behind him. "Why would I harm someone who was already suffering? Someone I could help?" Narcissa gasped and tried to retreat, but Bella took her hands.

"Don't be afraid, Cissy!", Bella said, shocking her with the use of the childhood nickname. Narcissa gasped again when she realized that her sister was no longer human! "I really am me! The _**real**_ me for the first time in years. Harry saved me, healed the insanity caused by Rudolphus and his brother Rabastan! They….They _**raped**_ me, Cissy! On my wedding night, they took turns ravaging me! It broke my mind along with my womanhood. That's why I could never have children with Rudolphus."

Narcissa's heart went out to her weeping sister, and embraced her. The cause of Bella's insanity had always been a mystery even before her years in Askaban compounding it. Narcissa became aware of the other two also embracing her sister in a blanket of love.

"But I have much to make up for", Bella said once she was more composed.

"Which is part of why we are here", Harry added.

"But if I help you, Lucius and the Dark Lord will…!"

"Voldemort's days are numbered", Harry told her firmly. "Besides, you cannot be blamed if….._incarcerous_."

Narcissa found herself bound in magical ropes. Harry levitated her inside and set her gently on a couch in the library.

"We need the book that the Dark Lord gave to Lucius for safe-keeping twenty years ago, Cissy", Bella told her. The Lady Malfoy was confused. What could be so important about…..

Harry pulled a small jar containing an angry black flame from his robes and waved it gently about. A slim, leather-bound book on a high shelf began to show a black, shadowy aura. Bella saw it first. "There, Harry."

Harry smiled as he stretched out his hand, and the book flew off the shelf and into his hand. Narcissa was shocked at the display of silent and wandless magick.

With a look of disgust, Harry threw the book into the stone fireplace and drew his sword from under his robes. Narcissa was confused until Harry stabbed the book! The book screamed in agony as it seemed to bleed black ink like blood!

"Now, Desdemona!", he called to the she-dragon as he withdrew his sword. Desdemona breathed an intense torrent of fire into the fireplace. The book continued to scream as it was reduced to ashes, utterly destroyed.

"What was..?!", the now frightened Lady Malfoy began to ask.

"A horcrux", Harry told her simply. "We'll give you a moment with your sister, Bella."

"Thank you, my love", Bellatrix replied, kissing him before he and Desdemona left to wait outside.

"'Love', Bella?", Narcissa asked bewildered.

"Yes, Cissy, I'm one of Harry's wives now", Bella replied. "He and my sister-wives are very supportive and encouraging in my efforts to seek redemption for all the blood on my hands. Even knowing the long and perhaps ultimately impossible road before me, I have never been so happy as I am now. I'm even pregnant now! I can have children! And it's all thanks to Harry. At my request, he has promised to spare Draco in the coming battle if he can. I will see you again when this is over, dear Cissy. Until then…_somnius_."

Narcissa fell instantly to sleep, and Bellatrix vanished the ropes. "_Obliviate_."

"Is it done?", Harry asked as she rejoined him and Desdemona.

"Yes. She won't remember our visit. She'll think that she merely fell asleep in the library as she has so many times before, so she is safe", Bellatrix replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't be sad, Bellatrix", Desdemona told her gently. "You will be with her again soon. And if the Fates are kind, her whole family will be alive and free of that evil man's control."

Bella nodded with a sniff. "Promise me, Harry. Promise me that if we are forced to kill Lucius…."

"You don't even need to ask, Bella", Harry told her warmly. "If her husband dies with his master, we will take her in. Her son too, if he lives."

xxXXxx

(Potter Manor)

When Harry, Bella, and Desdemona returned, the portaits of his parents and grandparents spoke at length with him about the Gaunt Ring, the Elder Wand, and the Invisibility Cloak; revealing that they were indeed the legendary Deathly Hollows. Harry removed the Resurrection Stone from the setting so he could repair the now-purified ring. Just then the mirror portal activated.

"_Lord Potter, a rather…large individual is requesting to come through the portal from the other realm"_, Raknor told him from the ether._ "She claims you are expecting her."_

"Ah! Yes! Please let her through, Raknor", Harry said. "And please prepare the floo while I speak to Minerva."

xxXXxx

Hagrid had settled into a quiet evening in his hut. He'd had dinner up at the school with his fellow professors earlier as they all discussed the upcoming school year; the first without Dumbledore in many a year. He missed his mentor and was still coming to terms with his fate. Perhaps some tea and rock-cakes would help?

He had just emptied his kettle into his teapot when there were three solid knocks on his door.

"Just a minute!", he called out as he stood and went to the door.

When he opened the door, he was practically paralyzed by the vision of beauty smiling at him! She was almost tall enough to look him in the eyes; her own purple orbs blazing with lust. She was muscular, yet possessed voluptuous curves barely contained by her animal skin skirt and top. Her lime-green skin contrasted with the lavender hair cascading down in a messy waterfall to her ass. She had blue tribal markings from her left hip to her cheek and down her left arm. Her smile was wide and lewd, and two black horns curved up from her forehead.

"Oh my~, Harry wasn't kidding when he told me you were a…... _**big**_ man~", she grinned. Her voice snapped Hagrid out of his daze.

"You know 'Arry?", he asked.

"Of course!", she replied cheerfully. "We met and became friends not long after he and Natasha started their quest for knowledge and more wives. I was tempted, of course, but I prefer….. _**big~**_ men. I am Olivia, an ogre."

"Are ya now? Well I must say you're a darn sight perttier than any ogre I ever seen before!", he said with surprise. "Rubeus Hagrid, milady! Keeper of Keys and Game and Perfessor of Care of Magical Creatures 'ere at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A pleasure ta meet ya, Miss Olivia. Would ya care ta come in fer a cup 'a tea?"

"Why, I'd be _delighted_, Professor~", she winked as she entered. It required all her will to resist simply claiming him the moment he'd opened the door and she first laid eyes on him, but Harry had told her of Hagrid's struggles. She _**would**_ take him tonight, of course, but she would not rush it. She wanted to comfort his weary soul first. Then she would show the half-giant a pleasure he had never dared dream!

xxXXxx

Back up at the school, Minerva was returning the cleansed cup, locket, and diadem to their proper places in the Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw Houses. She and Olivia had come through the floo. She guided the ogress to the main entrance and smiled knowingly after telling Olivia where to find Hagrid's hut and the ogress eagerly went to meet her husband-to-be.

'You deserve to be happy, Hagrid', she thought to herself. She'd been skeptical of this plan at first, until Harry reassured her of Olivia's nature. This was further reinforced by the impression the ogress made before they left Potter Manor; a bit gruff, but polite, cheerful, and friendly. She was particularly pleased to hear that Harry had found the perfect husband for her!

As acting-Headmistress, Minerva was still compiling candidates for permanent Headmaster and her own replacement as Deputy HM, Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor House. Filius Flickwick was her top choice as Deputy HM, and he was filling that roll pro-tem now. She loves Hogwarts, and would love to stay on and be voted in as HM by the school governors if she could, but she simply could not bear to be seperated from Harry for the bulk of the year, every year as being Headmistress would require.

The next morning Minerva briefed the teachers on the next phase of the plan over breakfast(the smile on Hagrid's face was all she needed to know as Olivia grinned next to him, cuddled up to his large arm) and assured them that participation in the final phase was entirely voluntary. She was pleased that Flickwick, Hooch, Sinestra, and Hagrid all agreed to be on the frontlines. Madame Pomphrey assured her that she would be ready to help in the capacity of a healer. Professor Slughorn – who had agreed to return with the 'retirement' of Snape – and Professor Sprout agreed to support them with potions as needed.

Her work at Hogwarts done for now, Minerva took the floo back to Potter Manor with a smile. After all, tonight she was sharing Harry's bed with Hermione and Natasha! Even knowing he was an incubus, Harry's stamina and virility never ceased to amaze her; every night he shared his bed with Natasha and two more of his wives. And every night, only Natasha was able match his endurance as he fucked them silly until they dropped in satisfied exhaustion into blissful sleep.

xxXXxx

Barnabus Cuffe was managing the chaos that was the offices of the Daily Prophet. Even since the Death Eater attacks and the return of Harry Potter it was a mad-house. He'd just had to rein in Rita Skeeter, ordering her to kill and re-write her latest column, disgusted with her negative implications and inuendos about Potter, his disappearance years ago, his 'convenient' return, etc. with no proof or evidence; as usual for her. Merlin knows why he hasn't fired her a dozen times over by now for her indiscretion.

A white, snowy owl suddenly flew into his office and dropped a letter on his desk before flying back out. Curious. All mail to the Prophet normally went through the mail-room first. That owl must have had specific instructions. He opened and read the letter, and nearly fell out of his chair!

_To Mr. Barnabus Cuffe, Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet,_

_Lord Hadrian James Potter requests the presence of yourself or your most reliable and trustworthy reporter and photographer in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 3pm for a press conference, where Lord Potter will address the wizarding press and public from the steps of Gringott's Wizarding Bank._

_Have a pleasant day._

_Andromeda Tonks, Esq. of Tonks & Tonks Legal Firm_

"Merlin's Beard!", as he ran out his door into the bullpen. "HOLD THE FRONT PAGE OF TOMORROW'S LATE EDITION!"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: To quote Baymax of Big Hero 6; "Oh no." What is Harry planning to tell the wizarding media? Wait and see! LOL!**

**I really wanted to have a moment between Bellatrix and Narcissa, and destroying the diary/horcrux provided the opportunity. And needless to say, things didn't work out for Hagrid and Madam Maxime of Beauxbatons; Hence, Olivia the ogress! **

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Flames will be used to incinerate Death Eaters.**

**xxXXxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, Everyone! Things are coming to a head in this story! Only one horcrux is un-accounted for….or is it?**_

_**This chapter, while Voldemort plots his next move, Harry does the last thing the Dark Lord ever expected! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter: 7: The Gauntlet is Thrown**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_HARRY POTTER CHALLENGES THE DARK LORD!_

_by Barnabus Cuffe_

_At 3pm today, "the Boy-Who-Lived" appeared on the steps of Gringott's Bank in Diagon Alley to address the Wizarding Press and Public. Behind him were several monstrous women of surpassing exotic beauty. This reporter was fortunate to have a front-row seat for his statement:_

"_Welcome. I am Lord Hadrian James Potter. When my parents were murdered by the Dark Lord shortly after my first birthday, I was sent to live with my magick-hating muggle relatives. After nearly ten years of neglect and abuse, I suddenly found myself in another realm. There I was adopted and raised by a most magical and loving family. _

_I was recently found by a group led by Albus Dumbledore and was convinced to return and fulfill my destiny; a destiny laid out by a prophecy. A prophecy that was the direct cause of my parents' deaths. A prophecy that foretold that I would be the one to end the Dark Lord with 'a power he knows not'. That was why he attacked my family that Halloween Night! Because he __**feared me!**__ So terrified of me was he that he believed his only chance to remove the threat I represented was to kill me as a helpless baby! But he __**failed**__, thanks to my mother._

_Now, I have returned. And I __**defy**__ you, Dark Lord Voldemort! Or should I call you by your __**true**__ name; Tom Riddle! I, Harry Potter, challenge you to face me in open battle! Either alone or with my family and friends and your Death Eaters. The open field at Godric's Hollow before sunset on Halloween night, I will be there and ready to face you. I can promise you that you will __**never**__ have a better chance to kill me. Or are you still a coward with no fangs? If so, I swear by the blood of my parents and ancestors that I and my forces will hunt you down and route out every Death Eater and dark creature that serves you without mercy."_

_With his statement made, he and his 'ladies' left amid a hail of questions from myself and other reporters that he did not answer. It is clear that Lord Potter has no fear of You-Know-Who whatsoever! Will the Dark Lord show in three nights' time? Or will he prove to be the coward Lord Potter takes him for? This reporter will be in Godric's Hallow to find out._

_In a related story, Lord Potter was officially named Heir to his godfather, Lord Sirius Black, and also married Fleur Delacour of France and Nymphadora Tonks, high ranking auror and cousin of Lord Black earlier today._

"RAAAUUUGH!", Voldemort yelled as he crumpled the late edition Daily Prophet and hurled it into the fire. "Who does that filthy half-blood think he is?! He DARES to challenge ME!"

"Please calm yourself, my lord!", Lucius cajoled, as the rest of those present cowered before the Dark Lord's rage. "Lest you play right into the boy's hands."

"CALM?!", Voldemort hissed, then paused for a breath. "Yes, you are correct, Lucius. No doubt his intent was to enrage me into making a foolish mistake. Heavy-handed but cunning nonetheless. I could almost admire his gall."

"I was to be Lord Black when that blood-traitor dies!", Draco screamed petulantly. "He can't just choose Potter! The Heir is required to have Black Blood!"

"If you paid attention to the Family histories, Draco, you would know that he does", Lucius reminded his son. "Through his grandmother; Dorea Potter nee Black! The traitorous bint."

"WHAT?!"

"SILENCE!", Voldemort roared, cowing everyone present.

"What will you do, Master?", Pettigrew asked tentatively.

"Indeed, you are in no way obligated to answer this ridiculous challenge", Goyle Sr. scoffed. "We strike when, where and who we want! By your command, of course."

"Have you taken leave of your senses?!", Voldemort hissed. "Or are you just a fool?!"

"M-m-my Lord?", Goyle stammered in fear.

"If I fail to answer this public challenge, every move we make from here on will be marked as an act of cowards!", the Dark Lord hissed. "The wizarding public will lose their fear of me and begin fighting back! I cannot allow that! But with Dumbledore gone, if I crush the upstart Potter now, no one will ever dare stand against me again. WORMTAIL! Owl the Prophet that I accept Potter's challenge!"

"Y-y-yes, Master! Right away!", the rat squeaked as he hurried off.

"We have three days to plan, my lord", Lucius smirked wickedly. "Potter will no doubt bring all his followers of consequence with him. We can eliminate them all at once."

"We mustn't take his monster brides lightly!", Barty Crouch Jr. blurted, only to get a glare from Voldemort.

"I have not forgotten his whores, Crouch", the Dark Lord said in his dangerous near-whisper. "Fortunately, I have the perfect weapon to deal with them. Potter cannot hope to stand against me, he who has defeated Death!"

xxXXxx

"Ready, my Loves?", Harry asked. Cleos and Desdemona nodded. "Now!"

All three swung at once toward Cleos' anvil. Harry's sword, Cleos' hammer, and Desdemona's fist each came down on tainted, black crystal; shattering them. The soul shards they contained screamed as they were destroyed.

"Now, besides the one mother removed from my head, only one horcrux remains", he said with satisfaction. "Bella?"

"Yes, my Love?", the former Death Eater lamia replied.

"The last horcrux seems to move about at times. I think he keeps it with him at all times", Harry said. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Hmmmm….The snake, Nagini, his familiar", she concluded. "He dotes on her, constantly ensuring her safety and comfort. The Dark Lord eviscerated a new recruit when he stepped on her tail. I used to be jealous of the affections he always showed his snake. His followers always feared him, but it was more so whenever she was with him. He never goes anywhere without her. He even has her sleep with him."

"Then I must agree with you", he replied. "Well done, my Love. Everyone get some rest. The next few days are gonna be busy."

"Oh, 'Arry~", Fleur called seductively, standing next to a lewdly smiling Tonks. "We are ready to give our new 'usband…."

"A wedding night he'll never forget~", Tonks finished as they both grabbed him. Natasha smiled knowingly as the three headed for the master bedroom. She made it a practice of letting Harry bond with new wives on his own for the first time. But she looked forward to joining them in bed the next time.

xxXXxx

Hours later, Harry was plowing Fleur's depths while the veela was eating Tonks' pussy like a starving woman! The metamorphmagus was smothering Harry's face in her H-cup tits, reveling in the erotic stimulation. Tonks moaned with pleasure as she came, spraying Fleur's face with her nectar. Harry roared moments later as he flooded Fleur's womb again.

Taking her cue, Tonks tackled Harry down and impaled her soaked pussy on his phenomenal manhood. Harry groped and sucked her huge tits as she bounced enthusiastically on him until he was joined by Fleur in pleasuring Tonks. It was not unusual for his wives to pleasure each other at the same time he did, as he often spent his nights fucking two or more of them! It wasn't long before he emptied his balls into Tonks' greedy womb for the fourth time that night.

Sated and exhausted, the three collapsed into each other's arms. Tonks and Fleur were asleep in moments as Harry sighed contentedly between them. He was just drifting off when he felt it; their magick connecting with his, yet it felt like more than that. It felt similar to when he bedded Desdemona, his dragon 6th wife. Fleur and Tonks were now wives 11 and 12. What does this mean? He would have to look into this, but not now. Tomorrow.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but such is life. Anyone who can guess what's going on with the Magical bonds between Harry and his wives can ask ONE spoiler question in a PM!**

**The final battle will soon be at hand!**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
